


Love Punishable  by death

by Goth15Queen96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, The First Order Wins (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth15Queen96/pseuds/Goth15Queen96
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. First  contact

Our story begins on a planet in the far western inner rim. Jakku a desert planet with nothing but sand for miles but it didn't used to be like this. It used to thrive with life forests and oceans for as far as the eye could see, until many eons ago the galatic cival war ripped through and destroyed everything, the forests were burned to just dust and the oceans ran dry. Now all that remains is a graveyard for deserted and crashed ships from the wars before. People now scavenge them for parts to trade to the Hutts for portions of food and water to survive. All that resides in Jakku is thieves, scavengers or people trying to hide from the rest of the galaxy. They are either wanted, owe money or just trying to start a new life far away from everyone and everything. 

Among all these people and creatures is one girl with no family history that she knows of. She was abandoned on the planet at a very young age. Oprhoned and been living on her own for six years she is now eighteen years old living in a downed AT-AT walker. She has adapted to the harsh summer heat and the bitter winters cold of this remote planet she has made her home. Long brown hair fair skin thin build but tries to stay fit enough to surive no friends if any its very few not many can be trusted on this planet. She has dreams of leaving this planet to explore the galaxy but she knows it will never happen as it will always stay a dream. 

As the sun rises over the horizon of the desert we find our girl Rey scavenging through a crashed star destroyer ship from when the galatic empire controled the galaxy she sees traces of when Palpatine the former emperor and his apprientice Darth Vadar. She has her speeder out side of the ship with a net laying beside it. She gathers pieces she can see the Hutts seeing value in and puts it in the net. A few hours pass before her net gets full enough to take back to town its already so warm out but a breeze blows every now and then to make it bearable. As she is heading out of the ship she notices a necklace with a sun and a moon in a drawer she pulls it out and puts it in her pocket as she leaves to get on her speeder. She heads west towards town and notices smoke rising in the distance she watches a moment as she heads towards town. Once into town she drags her net to the wash tub and scrubs the dirt grime and dust off each piece and places it to the side. She glances up to see a man she has never seen before tall, thin but fit built firey red hair and pale skin dark clothing something someone of importance would wear. She asks the elderly woman across from her if she has any idea who he is or might be. the woman glances behind her No I'm sorry dear, but I saw him come from the direction of the crash where all the smoke was fuming from. Rey continues cleaning the junk she has gathered then walks up to the trade post to speak with Nami Hutt. 

She places the pieces one by one on the counter Nami looks at her while inspecting each piece; "Let's see what you have brought me today." she says as looking at each piece. "This is worth five and a half portions." Nami says to Rey as she gathers the bags from the basket and two bottles of water and sits them on the counter infront of Rey. Rey looks at Nami "But you gave me double last week for less than this!" "Too bad only five and a half or leave with nothing!" Nami exclaims. Rey knows there is no purpose in arguing with her as she is a Hutt and you don't want to pick fights with them she accepts the trade and goes over to fix one of the portions of food and rest. She looks towards the side of the building when she sees the strange man sitting against the wall clearly out of breath, thirsty and hungry. She has already prepared one of the portions but hasn't ate it. She gathers the rest into her sactual and takes the opened one over to him. He is sitting with his head down towards the ground when she approaches him. She kneels down and places her hand on his shoulder gently trying to get his attention. "Hey are you okay?" she asks him concerned. He jumps from being startled, "Yeah I'm I'm fine well not really, honestly I don't even know." "Here take this." she says as she hands him the food and a bottle of water you need this more than I do. He accepts it with gratitude "Are you sure he asks her not wanting to take anything she needs to survive. "No I'm fine I got some more in my bag she says trying to convince him that shes got plenty. I'm Rey by the way, it is nice to meet you." "I'm Armitage Hux, general of the First order". Rey looks at him confused First Order, w "Why are you down here instead of with them," she asks curiously. He chuckles "well I normally would be but my ship crashed in pursuit of a resistance fighter and got stranded here I'm hoping they will realize something and come back but I doubt they will. Here sit if you want" he says as he scoots over so she can sit down. As she does she slips on some loose sand, bumping her head on the wall he catches her "Hey you okay"? "yeah I'm fine just clumsy didn't pay attention to what i was doing". She laughs as she sits down. they sit in silence for a few moments as people come and go every now and then someone would get into a fight with Nami Hutt causing her to shoot them not thinking twice. 

The sun starts to set as the breeze gets colder with every passing minute "Rey, honey you need to be getting home its going to storm tonight and get cold quicker than normally does," the elderly woman from earlier tells her as shes one of the few friends she has. "Thank you ma'am I will, take care of yourself". She turns to look at Armitage, "do you have a place to stay tonight" she asks "I don't know was probably just going to stay here or see if my ship quit burning and just stay in it". She stands up and reaches her hand out "that will never do come you can stay with me tonight it isn't much but its better shelter than this". They walk over to her speeder as she gets on she tells him to climb on the back she flies back down south to her home as they approach its already dark and the air is getting crisper by the minute. He chuckles as they get off the speeder "I always wondered what happened to this one". Rey looks at him wondering what he means. "This used to belong to the first order rey about seven years ago. How long have you been living in it" he asks her. She thinks for a minute "about five years I think. Come inside Armitage its freezing out here." They walk inside she turns to warn him of a bar hanging low by the entrance, "hey watch her head" by the time she gets the words out he has done bumped his head on it. "Sorry i should have said something sooner." "It's okay Rey I just got to pay more attention next time". 

He sit down in the living area of her home, "Rey is there anything I can do to repay you for this, I appreciate everything you have done for me." Rey sits down beside him, " You don't owe me anything, I always try to help everyone I can promise your good." Hux walks outside and stares across the desert into the night sky, he watches as the moon rises above the horizon. Rey notices him and walks towards the door, "Hey its pretty cold out here, your probably freezing maybe you should head inside." She says to him not sure what he is even doing, "I will it's just being in space ninty percent of the time, it's nice to actually see the night sky from a different view." he says staring at the stars as they twinkle and fall. "I know it is beautiful", the wind starts howling as the storm approaches and the temperature drops with every passing minute. Rey turns to head back inside he follows after and trips over top of a bent metal piece taking Rey down with him. He looks up and notices he is laying on top of her. "I'm so sorry Rey I'm slightly clumsy." She chuckles, " it's okay promise I've tripped over that piece to many times, I probably need to remove it." He laughs "Yeah but you probably haven't fallen on someone before." He stares at her looking over her face for a moment before realizing he is still laying on top of her. "Oh I'm sorry" as he stands up, Rey blushes as he reaches his hand out for her to take to help her up off the floor. 

"I have some blankets and pillows you can use tonight, but I only have one bed so we would have to share it I hope that is okay with you," she asks him. "Yeah thats fine if its okay with you, if not I can always sleep in a chair or on the floor." Rey looks at him and laughs I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't okay, here come help me straighten it up. They go to the bac where the bed is and straighten the bedding up so theres plenty on both sides for each of them. Rey preceeds to go to another room and change into her night cloths after changing she comes back and crawls into the bed. "Hey do you want this light out," he asks her. Yeah if you don't mind, he blows the lantern out it's now pitch black ecept for the light of the stars and moon but that barely does anything. She mumbles half asleep you can lay your stuff where ever you want to. He stands there for a second watching her then preceeds to take his coat and belt off and lays them on a chair and gets in the bed trying to stay near the edge so he doesn't make her uncomfortable. An hour or two later she is sound asleep and he is laying on his back staring up at the night sky, he looks over at her and notices she shes on her back but the covers are not covering her good, he goes to pull them up on her when she suddenly turns on her side and cuddles up to him laying her head on his chest along with wrapping her arm around him. he looks down not hundred percnet what to do. He tries not to move so he doesn't wake her up. He takes a deep breath and gets comfortable and gances at her everynow and then he notices she has a small smile he chuckles slightly as he wraps his arm around her to hold her and pulls the cover over them both and falls asleep with her in his arms.


	2. Their story is only beginning

The sun is starting to rise over the horizon of the desert. Rey starts to wake up first to still laying on his chest him holding her. she looks up at him not wanting to wake him so she continues to lay and goes back to sleep. She snuggles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her tighter holding her closer. She smiles at the thought of it. A few hours pass it's starting to get warm out. Hux wakes to being blinded by the sun in his face. He looks down to see her still laying on his chest, he notices she put one of her hands on his chest holding him as he held her. He smiles slightly not wanting to disturb her he moves some of her hair away from her face and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb. He takes a deep slow breath and glances back at her. Half an hour passes before she wakes up to him still laying there she groaned as she gets up. Thinking he was still asleep she gently went to get up. "Good morning Rey." he says as he opens his eyes. Startled that he was awake she jumps. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you he says, I just didn't want to move you looked comfortable". He says to her smiling slightly. "Thank you, you know you could have gotten up though right." She says as she stretches exposing some of her tummy. He tries to not make it obvious he was looking at her. She walks over to a cabinet and tosses him a bottle of water and portion of food as she takes her some out of the cabinet as well. "Thank-you but don't you need it" he says not wanting her to go without. She takes a drink "I'm good I got plenty plus I'll be getting more later, Their is a stream in town I gather some with". 

She changes clothes he gets up but leaves his coat off this time so he's not burning up as much. She comes back into the room they was in. "You wanna go on a ride I can teach you how to fly the speeder if you want." He's hesitant at first but agrees they go outside she let's him get on first and she gets on behind him "okay start it. Alright you'll squeeze the right bar to speed up left is to slow and turning is well you turn okay." "Alright shouldn't be to difficult which way you want to head." "South" "alright." he accelerates the speeder and starts flying out she wraps her arms around his waist to hold on. He smiles without her noticing. He's really enjoying her company. "Hey Rey if I ever get to go back to the first orders ship would you want to join me." "That sounds fun actually." "We'd be up in the Galaxy you can see space for miles so many planets and systems it's quite amazing actually." 

She smiles as he accelerates without knowing and hits a mound causing them to flip off the speeder. The bike is not damaged at all but they was thrown a few feet forward. He sits up looking to see where she landed and sees her about five feet away from him he gets up and goes over to her freaking out thinking he hurt her. After a few seconds she giggles and throws sand at him. "Got ya" she says laughing he sits their laughing but still a little scared. "You freaked me out but it's okay." They sit their laughing. "Come on there's something close I wanna show you." They get back on the bike she let's him fly it again tells him to keep heading south. After about an hour later she tells him that we're here. "Where there's nothing but sand." "Come on she takes off running." "Where are you going" he asks her trying to catch up to her. Suddenly he sees a lake with a waterfall she takes off her shirt and pants to just leave on a bra and shorts and jumps in. He stands at the waters edge not quite knowing where she's gone. She surfaces the water come on it's not that bad. He takes off his shirt and pants to where he only has night shorts on and jumps in. He doesn't see Rey hiding under the water he starts looking around for her but doesn't realize she's underneath him 

Suddenly he gets pulled under the water. He turns around to find Rey laughing. He goes over to her and picks her up and throws her through the water laughing. They continue swimming for awhile than she goes over to a rock on the edge of the waterfall it's a small one so if they'd fall it wouldn't hurt them. As she stares out in the distance Hux pulls himself up on the rock beside her everything okay. Yeah just wondering what's out there. He looks at her have you never left this planet before. She looks at him no been here all my life always wanted to explore other planets though. I may be able to do something about that. As the wind blows it gets chilly we should be getting back before it gets to late. They get dressed and get back on the speeder and head back to Rey's home. Once back it's dark and cold she grabs two portions so they can eat Hux searches one of the hidden compartments that the first order used in the ATAT walkers he finds a transmission radio and contacts his main ship. Admerial can you read me hello hello can anyone read me. Damn no answer. I tried I will figure something else out.

He walks back to where Rey's at and sits down. He notices her changing cloths hey I left you some stuff on the table beside the bed. He looks down and sees some loose fitting cloths and changes into some pants he comes back to Rey laying on the bed looking out the window that's above them. He sits beside her you okay yeah I'm alright I had fun today thanks I appreciate it. Your welcome she says to him. So what do we do now he asks looking at her I guess what ever we wanna do. He lays on his side looking at her I really do want you to come back with me when I return to the first order. I would like that Armitage. They smile at each other he gently moves some of her hair from her face she blushes a little he places his hand on hers holding it. Armitage Rey says his name quietly yes Rey I I really like you your sweet and caring. I like you too Rey she scoots over to where's she's closer to him he runs his fingers through her hair moving it out from away from her face. I have been wanting to do something but I'm worried it's not right or wouldn't end well. What is it if you wanna do something do it. You sure he asks her yes Armitage. He continues to look at her Rey smiles up at him.

Hux takes a deep breath and kisses Rey she moans slightly but relaxes almost instantly and returning the kiss. He slides his arm underneath her holding her pulling her closer as he continues to kiss her she places her hand around his waist holding him as well as they kiss each other. A few moments pass before they break away trying to catch their breath. 


	3. Contact from Snoke

It's been over a week since Hux crashed into the desert planet of Jakku the heat of the day and the cold of the night doesn't bother him as much as it did the first couple days. He's glad he met Rey they have gotten close but he worries what she will think of him once he's returned to the first order. If she'll still want to be around or if shell even want to go back with him. Suddenly there is a large explosion near by Hux runs out of the ATAT and sees first order ships firing down on Jakku. He then sees snokes destroyer and runs back inside.

Rey get up he shakes her awake we got to go now. Why what's wrong the first order is here this may be our only chance. She sits up there here why. I don't know but we have to go come please. She grabs a bag and takes his hand as they run towards the ship. Upon getting to town the storm troopers are firing every way possible . Rey looks in discomfort about it. Hey you okay. He asks her concerned. Yeah just so much war and violence. I know it'll be okay once we are boarded.

As they head to snokes destroyer the Admerial sees them. General your alive who's this. Admerial this is a good friend he looks at Rey and smiles as they board the destroyer. Sir supreme leader snoke wishes to see you as soon as possible. Tell him I will be their when I get a moment I need to catch up on everything. Okay general welcome back and welcome to the first order my lady. Your in good hands. Rey looks at the Admerial then behind her to see the storm troopers blasting everything in front of them she gets sick to her stomach. Hux pulls her close to him as they board the ship. He walks to where his chambers are and they go inside Rey sits down on the couch he sits down with her hey you okay you don't look so good. I'm fine it's just so much I never seen anything like that how can they just kill and destroy without thought. I'm sorry Rey I should have told you about it but I never expected you would see the war first hand I'm so sorry he holds her as she has her head on his chest my home it's gone. Rey look at me I promise to you I will do everything I can to bring you happiness and peace just please don't be afraid. 

Rey looks at him while tears roll down her face he feels so broken on what the first order does that the woman he cares so much about was never exposed to such tragic that her being with him is the reason she was brought to the tragic. Rey he whispers to her as he holds her close as it kills him to see her cry I will not let anything or anyone harm you I swear on my life. Rey just holds him with her head on his chest, thank you Armitage. 

About half an hour later he looks at her come let's get you in different clothes he goes over to the closet and pulls out a floor length dress and wedge shoes and hands it to her the bathroom is through the hall I'll be in here changing she takes the cloths and puts them on. She looks in the mirror and notices it's a pure black with grey lace dress she sees a brush and some bands and she brushes her hair out and ties it back in a loose ponytail She walks out so see him shirtless. I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in too soon Rey it's fine I think we've seen each other more exposed than now she chuckles and blushes. He buttons his shirt and places his jacket on fastening it with he grey belt he goes to the bathroom to comb his hair. When he comes out he sees Rey sitting in a chair he's taken back about How she looks. You look amazing Rey come with me she stands up and takes his arm they walk out of the room as they walk to the main hanger.

Upon arriving Hux opens the door the fleet are shocked when they see him General we thought you was dead. No Im very much alive, and thanks for taking so long to come back appreciate that. He sees the Admerial up front speaking with Phasma and Kylo Ren. Rey don't be intemendated by anyone here your safe with me I promise. It's okay I'm not just all strange. Hux where have you been Phasma asks him across the room Phasma I was stranded for a week but everything is fine. Who's the girl Phasma asks, this is Rey I met her while on Jakku she's only reason I'm still alive. Kylo looks over at them to see the girl Hux has on his arm. General, Hux supreme leader wants to see you now and I'm sure he's going to want to meet her as well why don't you take her with you. Kylo I'm am going to have to ask you to stop acting like you control anything and also stay away from her you have no business around her do you understand me. You don't control me General I do as I want when I want as I please. Now Snoke wants to see you. Rey looks over at Kylo as Hux pulls her closer to him as they walk out of the hanger they get down the hall and turn towards his chambers they go into a dark hallway and Hux puts Rey against a wall and kisses her Rey moans from the surprise kiss he lifts her arm above her head holding it with his hand as his other hand is around her waist. He kisses her for a few minutes.pulling her towards him she returns every kiss he gives. They break away looking at each other for a second before kissing again. Rey moans again as she feels him against her this is most she's ever done with another man and she doesn't want it to stop. The destroyer takes off from Jakku they can feel the ship take off. Hux starts kissing her neck while holding her close to him they continue holding caressing and kissing each other for another few minutes until they hear footsteps near by. They break away and straighten themselves up. I have to go see the supreme leader will you be okay in our chambes till I get back. Yes Armitage, I'll be okay. Rey there's something else I want to ask you I want you more than just a friend will you be my girlfriend, our connection is strong I don't want to miss an opportunity. Yes Armitage I will he kisses her again and smiles now go on to the chambers I'll be there as soon as I'm done I promise. As they go their separate ways Rey gets back into their chambers and sits down on the sofa. 

As Hux approaches Supreme Leaders Snoke throne room he takes a deep breath straightens his coat and walks in and kneels down General Hux it's a pleasure to have you back aboard with the rest of the First order. Now I've heard some news you have returned with someone a women who is she. She's someone who helped me when I was stranded on Jakku sir. Why have you brought her here she has so sense being here no reason at all, Sir if I may I care about this woman I didn't want to leave her behind fine she can stay for now unless I change my mind I have strict orders for you before you can do anything you want. As you know you haven't been doing your duties for over a week now you get to do your daily General duties along with catching up with the ones you've missed. Get troops ready for battle get them in order I want 1000 more troopers ready. Also get in contact with allies to make an attack on the resistance base. Yes supreme leader as you wish.

Hux leaves Snokes Throne room and heads to the main hanger to start working on organizing his duties so he can get all of his duties caught up. He sees Kylo Ren leaving the hanger as he's going on. Rey looks around their chambers at some pictures of Armitage he always looks so serious in these never smiles. Suddenly there's a knock at the door she goes to the door and sees it's Kylo Ren she opens the door. Yes may I help you she asks him. Without saying a word he walks in she stands there watching him as he sits down in a chair. Come sit with me I feel as if we should get aquainted. She walks over and sits on the sofa across from him. He watches my every move what is he thinking.

Kylo leans forward studying her every feature your definitely not from here are you a scavenger why are you with him. I found him in the desert in the town distressed I offered him shelter. I see but why are you here now instead of Jakku. He asked me to come with him that he would show me other planets and systems plus I like him I enjoy his company. Kylo just stares at her for a moment before standing and walking over and sitting beside her. I want to see something for myself he says to her. What do you mean Rey looks at him nervous as he takes a piece of clothing and covers her eyes he ties it behind her head tight. What are you doing she says to him. Just relax he gets in front of her and removes his mask and sits in front of her he places his hand on hers she moves her hand away. Why don't you relax. I dont know you I don't know your intentions. I see well then I'm just going to do this the hard way. What do you she tries to say but before she can finish he knocks her out by using the force. And starts searching her mind. He sees where she met Hux there time spent together them kissing and the most recent one of them in the hall. He picks her up and takes her into the bedroom and lays her down. I feel so sorry for you he will never make you happy you won't remember that I was here only the feeling I give you when I am around you he whispers to her as he leans down and kisses her lips and then erases this moment he takes the clothing from her eyes and leaves the room and shuts the door. 

A few hours later she wakes to being in the bed what happened I don't recall coming in here she gets up and leaves the chambers and starts looking for Armitage. She walks through the halls till she finds the main hanger she sees Phasma, Kylo Ren and the Admerial. Excuse me have you seen Armitage. Phasma looks at her check the office far left last I saw he was in there. Kylo walks her over to his office he places his hand on her back. She glances over at him noticing he's not wearing the mask. Kylo knocks on Hux's office door. What is it Hux yells I'm a little busy. Kylo walks in the room. What do you want Ren. Trying to get this done unless someone is blowing the ship up I don't want to be disturbed now leave. Okay fine General I'll tell her you don't want to see her. What wait Armitage says as he stands up and Kylo moves aside so Rey can walk in she walks up to him and hugs him. Rey I'm sorry you heard that I've always got time for you he smiles as he says it to her. Are you okay have you eaten yet. No not yet I've been waiting on you. I'm going to be awhile Im not for sure if I'm even going to get to leave the office tonight trying to catch up on everything. Ren take her to get something to eat and drink if you don't mind. Yes sir I don't mind to come along. Oh treat her nice please. You have no worries as they walk out Kylo places his hand on her back again they exit the main hanger and start walking down the halls. 

They get to a stairwell and start going down stairs towards the more common areas halfway down the stairs Rey trips due to being in heels Kylo catches her before she falls completely. Are you okay yeah just not used to these shoes. Here take my arm so you don't fall again. She takes his arm as he guides her down the stairs. They get downstairs I have to stop and get something out of my chambers before we head to the cafeteria. She follows him to his chambers. She stops outside the door he turns to her come in don't be shy. She walks in to everything being mostly black and red she sits in a chair as he goes in another room. He walks back out and sees her looking at a few pictures on the wall. He sits down beside her in the chair beside her. She never notice him come back in she jumps when she turns to see him beside her. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Your fine your just very quiet. Do u want me to take you to the cafeteria or just make you something. What is easier on you. We'll just stay here u can take your shoes off to be more comfortable if you want. She watches him go into the kitchen and cook something. He brings her a glass of wine and a plate. If your wondering what it is it's sesame chicken and rice. Oh I've never had it. It's good try it let me know what you think. She eats it and complements him thank you it's amazing. Your welcome here let me get you another glass. He gets up takes their plates back to the sink and brings the bottle of wine back and refills both their glasses.

She leans back in the chair, hey you okay he asks her yeah just got dizzy real bad. Here let me see. He takes her hand and squeezes slightly

What are you doing. Just relax you need to lay down come over here he helps her up and lays her on the sofa laying her head on his lap. Your going to be okay just I take it you've never had wine before. No I haven't well that explains it your not drunk but pretty close. Oh I see. Just rest till you feel better. She ends up falling asleep laying on the sofa with her head on his lap. A couple hours pass until she wakes up she wakes to being on her side facing him. She looks up to him being asleep sitting up. Holding her so she didn't fall off the sofa. She goes to sit up but wakes him in process, causing him to jerk which knocked her off the sofa. I'm sorry here let me help you he goes to get up but his legs fell asleep causing him to fall beside her. She laughs you okay She asks him yeah I'm okay just shouldn't of done that quick. They lay in the floor For awhile. He stands up and helps her up. What time is it Kylo. It's eleven at night. Oh wow it's really late I should be going I didn't mean to go to asleep she keeps apologizing. He takes her hand and pulls her back when she goes to leave

She turns to him. Is everything okay. Yes everything is fine and you haven't done anything to apologize for. She looks at him relieved. Come let me walk you back to his chambers. They get into the halls and up the stairs halfway up them he stops she takes a few more steps before realizing he's stopped she goes back down is everything okay she asks him concerned. He looks at her and pulls her towards him. What are you doing Kylo something I'm probably going to regret. Before she can even finish her response she finds him kissing her. She doesn't really know what to do if she should push or let it happen

It caught her off guard and she returned the kiss. He broke away and motioned for her to follow to Hux's chambers. Here I have to go to the main hanger have a good night Rey. She watches him walk off and thinks to herself what just happened. She goes inside and sits down.


	4. My heart is his and his alone

Rey watches as Kylo walks away, once he is out of sight she goes inside hers and Armitage's chambers and sits down on the sofa trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She starts crying feeling lie she has betrayed him, her mind begins racing that he is going to hate her, that he will have her leave. She starts to realize that she doesn't just like Armitage but is falling in love with him. She goes to the bathroom and dries her eyes and changes clothes to just slacks, blouse and flats that she found in the closet. She leaves the chambers and begins walking down corridors as her mind wanders, but the pain she is feeling overcomes her she has no idea where she is walking too all she can think about is why she didn't push Kylo away when he kissed her, why she followed him to his chambers. She starts hating herself and finds herself in an open room with glass panels to where you can see the galaxy for miles upon miles. She sits against a wall in the dark cold room. It's probably two or three in the morning.

She now wonders if he will even want to see her or will want her to stay on the ship with him. She stays in the empty cold room till morning. She hasn't sleept since the night before the first order landed on Jakku and spread fire to every living being destroying everything in its path. She can hear storm troppers patrolling the halls but pays no attention. Tear stains her face from the night before as she sits there looking out the glass panels. She hears the bay doors open to the room she is in to see Kylo Ren wal in with his saber in hand. She still sits on the floor against the wall, he doesn't see notice her at first. She realizes she is in the training room, she watches him for a moment against a droid. He doesn't notice her until he slices the droid in half and one part goes flying towards her. 

He looks over to go pick the pieces up when he sees her sitting against the wall, Rey what are you doing in here are you okay he asks her concerned. Rey are you okay he asks her again gently shaking her shoulder. She looks at him her eyes are red and irritated her face is stained with tears and dark circles lie under her eyes. He knows she's cried all night. He goes over to the transmitter Admerial this is Ren is General Hux in the Hanger, yes he is sir is everything okay? No can you have him get to the training arena now. Yes he heard you he wants to know the importance sir the Admerial says. Admerial tell General Hux I found Rey here she is not in good state she's not speaking to me I don't know if she's just not talking or if it's from lack of sleep, Ren says over the transmission. Back in the Hanger Hux hears this and takes off towards the back of the ship running as fast as he can.

Admerial is he coming Ren says again

Yes sir he ran off before you even finished saying what was wrong. Okay thank you Admerial. A few minutes pass and the doors open and Hux runs in and sees Rey sitting against the wall on the floor he runs up to her. Hey hey look at me Rey please tell me what's wrong. Armitage oh my God she puts her arms around him hugging him and starts to cry again. He sits down and holds her hey it's okay love come here what happened have you been here all night what happened after you left my office, Did something happen he asks her trying to figure out what caused her to fall apart. General when I came in this morning I didn't see her at first then went a piece of a training Droid I saw her out of the corner of my eye sitting there when she wouldn't talk to me I got ahold of the Admerial to see if you was in the hanger.

Thank you Ren I'll take care of her. Hux stands up and picks Rey up and carries her hack to their chambers he sits down on the sofa her still in his arms. Rey now that we're alone can you tell me what happened I'm worried about you. She looks at him Im sorry I don't know why he did it. Who are you talking about did someone hurt you he asks her. No no one hurt me when you had Kylo escort me to the cafeteria he had to stop and grab something from his chambers and he made food instead of going to the cafeteria then on the way back here he pulled me towards him and kissed me he caught me off guard I couldn't stop it I didn't know it happened till he did it. I'll take care of him Rey I promise you won't have to worry about him I promise, but what has you so upset? 

I feel like I betrayed you Armitage, Rey says softly I feel like you don't want me anymore. Rey love no you didn't betray me and I want you forever and always I love you Rey I have felt a connection to you since we first met on Jakku please dry your eyes. She looks up at him with bright eyes I love you too Armitage he smiles as he kisses her passionately come let's get you cleaned up I'll have you stay with me in my office today if you wish I also brought you something it's on the bed.

They get up and go into their bedroom Rey sees three bags on the bed Hux stands by the door watching her remove each item she opens the smaller bag she finds a necklace bracelet second bag hair ribbon with dark red roses in it and a pair of black flats she opens the last bag and sees a long red dress with a slit on one side single strap off shoulder there beautiful Armitage I love them. He walks to her and kisses her your my queen Rey you should dress like one he says to her smiling. Now I have some business to take care off when your ready meet me in the hanger ok. Okay I will be careful ok Armitage I worry about you she says concerned. I'll be fine babe promise. She watches as he leaves.

After she showers she puts the dress on and does her hair in loose curls and places the ribbon in it she also puts on the jewelry and shoes and a little makeup. As she leaves their quarters she walks towards the main hanger upon arriving she sees the Admerial walk towards her. My lady you may want to come back later why can't I come in I was asked to meet Armitage here when I was done. My lady trust me you don't want to get involved in what's going on right now. Rey sees Ren yelling at Armitage while force chocking him. She pushes past the Admerial and runs to Ren to try to stop him. Stop please stop hurting him after he ignores her she takes his saber from his belt and ignites it pointing it at him this causes Ren to release Hux. What the hell do you think your doing Rey you don't know how to use it now hand it over before you hurt someone. He starts to walk towards her as he backs Rey against a wall she sees Hux laying on the floor. Why did you hurt him she yells at Ren. He's fine now give me my saber I'm not going to tell you again. He grabs Rey's wrist and pulls the saber from her and unignites it and puts it back on his belt. You told him didnt you how did he find out I erased it from you how did you remember. You wouldn't remember unless you are a force user. Hux stands up and walks over to them back off Ren Rey come with me as he takes her hand and leads her to his office.

You know he could have killed you when you did that. I know I just couldn't stop him hurting you and saw taking his saber the only option I had. Rey I can handle Ren I don't want him hurting you he says to her calmly. But I can't just stand there and watch him choke the life from you Rey says. I know love just stay in here I have to finish the discussion we was having promise me to stay in this room don't come out please promise me Rey. Yes Armitage I promise. Thank you love he turns and walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Ren now where were we Hux says to him well I was chocking you until that girl decides to intervene. She's not just a girl show a little respect to her. I might when she respects me. Also if you ever pull a stunt like that I will have you locked up understood do not touch her. You can't protect her everyday. Did she tell everything that happened or just the dinner and kiss. What do you mean just that, did something else happen. Hux says to Ren getting aggravated. Ren walks up to Hux well I can tell you she can't handle more than two glasses of wine without getting tipsy she fell asleep on me then when she woke she startled me causing us to fall off sofa i landed on her but nothing happened while I was on here yeah I wanted to kiss her then cause her eyes are enticing everything about her is so tempting and addicting I see why you want her so much Hux I'm surprised you haven't tried anything else but a kiss with her if I was you I would have already. Shut up Ren before I use that saber on you. He storms back into his office to see Rey sitting in a chair. It's okay love Im not upset with you before you think anything. Okay baby just was worried. It's okay come here I miss having you in my arms she stands up as he wraps his arms around her then lean apart then he kisses her passionately he let's his hand explore her running his hand through her hair he sits her down on the small sofa in his office still kissing her slowly move down to her neck nibbling on it then kissing her lips again she moans slightly as they exchange each kiss. Armitage my heart is yours and yours alone and so is mine Rey it's yours forever and always I love you


	5. Rey and kylo ren part 1

It has been almost one year since General Hux and Rey has met and returned to the first order. Their relationship is thriving with every passing day. Rey has come to know she is a strong force user and Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered her to train under his apprentice Kylo Ren in the force and lightsaber tactics. Hux has gotten her an anniversary present that Kylo is to give to her on there next training day as he is leaving with a group of fleet members to Naboo in the eastern outer rim to debate with possible allies to help in the fight against the Resistance. Kylo Ren has been occupied for past three weeks dealing with Resistance fighters attacking nonstop it seems their attacks on the first order is becoming more frequent. The only reason Rey is even training is due to Snoke giving Hux two options either she trains alongside Kylo Ren or leaves the first order completely. 

It's the day of Rey's and Hux's anniversary as she is in his office organizing files she is sadden that he is away has been going on two months without word from him. She tries to stay busy in the office so she isn't missing him as much. It's late in the evening in the office putting files away from the latest Resistance attack. She is trying to pinpoint where there stationed at and how to come up with a solution to avoid another attack. There is a slight knock at the door. Come in she says trying to stay focus. Kylo walks in with one hand behind his back as he closes the door behind him. Rey can I have a moment of your time he says to her. She glances up to see him standing in front of her. Yes what is it Kylo, she asks him. Rey I've been needing to give you something and today is the day I was asked to deliver it to you. What is it Kylo im trying to not think of what today is only because i'm without him she says as a tear starts to swell in her eyes. He is sadden that she's upset and working herself to death just to get through the day. Well sit down and I'll give it to you. they walk over to the sofa in the office and he hands her the box from behind his back. She looks at it in confusion as she unwraps it to find a saber the hilt is a slick black with rubies in the sides the crossguard is steel wrapped in red leather. She is in awe by it. Its from Hux he got in custom made for you for your alls anniversary. Rey looks at it as she attaches it to her hilt on her felt. 

Rey i've also been needing to talk to you about something that has been on my mind. she looks over at him what's on your mind. He looks at her as he places his hand on top of hers, Rey it's about you. Oh uhm what about me she stutters. You're a force user as strong as I am we haven't trained in a few weeks I want you to join me tonight for some training and a dinner you need a break Rey. She looks at him alright you win I do need a break. I'll join you tonight. Great he says meet me at my chambers tonight at 7 I'll see you then. She watches as he exits the office she notices its already six and sees she is still in cloths from yesterday. She leaves everything as is and locks the door to the office so she can continue where she left off and heads to her chambers to get a shower and put on some nicer clothing.

Once she's dressed she braids her hair in a loose side braid and puts on some semi dark makeup and slips on some shoes and heads downstairs to his chambers. It takes her a few minutes to get there when she notices its five till seven. She knocks on his door hoping he doesn't mind her being a little early. He opens the door and gestures for her to come inside, take a seat anywhere you please, he says to her. 

He finishes cooking them dinner and brings it over to her you look nice Rey you didn't have to get dressed up though you know that right. Well when I realized I look like I've slept at the desk for three days so I wanted to actually look decent. Kylo walks over and sits beside her while handing her a glass of wine. Thank You for accepting my offer i feel like we need to get better acquainted then you being Hux's girl and my apprentice. Your welcome Kylo I'm enjoying myself it's a nice change of pace. So is Kylo Ren your birth name or was it a name you was given, she asks him curious. No my birth name is Ben Solo. As in Leia's and Han's son. Yes rey. Rey looks at him do you mind if I call you Ben she asks him. Yeah I don't mind you'd be the only one I'd allow to call me that. I like it better than Kylo Ren it has a softer touch to it. he smiles at her as he finishes his glass of wine. Would you like some more now or should we go train for a few hours. I think we should train before we drink anymore so we don't actually hurt one another. 

They walk down the corridors to the training arena he dims the lights as he draws his saber and starts running towards her. She draws hers in the last second to block his strike from behind. They train different strategy techniques how to get out of different holds. An hour pass as he kicks her her feet from underneath of her knocking her saber out of hand and has his pointed at her chest. Don't let them get the advantage on you it could cost you your life, he says to her as he reaches his hand out for her to take. He pulls her up as she stumbles into him. I'm okay just twisted my ankle on the fall. here let me take you back to the chambers so you can rest. 


	6. Rey and kylo ren part 2

He carries her back to his chambers and sits her down on the sofa as he goes to the pantry to bring back another bottle of wine. He refills both there glasses as he sits down beside her and hands her her glass. "How's your ankle Rey," he asks wanting to make sure she isn't in too much pain. "I'm fine thank you Ben i appreciate this you didn't have to carry me though." she replies while taking a drink from her glass. I want to apologize for what I did a year ago Rey. Ben I need to apologize as well I never should have used your saber against you. It's okay i've forgiven you along time ago for that. Just out of curiosity have you and Hux done anything else other than just a kiss every now and then. She looks at him wondering why he would ask such a thing. No we haven't actually i've actually never done anything in that nature before. Ren looks at her surprised are you saying you are a virgin. He fills there glasses up again and leans back on the sofa relaxing. "Yes Ben I am, are you?" she asks him in return. "No I'm not but its been a very long time a few years since I've done anything like that." Oh how come if you don't mind me asking? Ben looks at her just never found the right girl. oh i'm surprised honestly your not bad looking. He chokes a little on his drink. You think I'm not bad looking he asks her taken back. If we are being honest then yes she says to him. Well then you are one of the most beautiful woman i have ever laid eyes on. Like you said we're just being honest. 

Rey leans forward and fills both their glasses handing his to him. He chuckles "You gonna be okay this makes like our fourth or fifth one each." I'm fine promise. He laughs if you say so Rey. She looks at him what's that supposed to mean you think I'm not. No I never said anything like that Rey I just remember last time we drank wine together after two and a half glasses you was passed out on my lap. I'm fine trust me ben. they sit for a minute before another word is spoken Do you like music Rey he asks as he stands up and walks over to the stereo. Yes who doesn't. He starts looking through his collection let me see what I have he puts a disc in and soft rock starts playing he walks over and sits down beside her as he puts his arm on the back of the couch above her. She leans towards him I'm enjoying your company Ben, but why did you ask me here tonight just wondering. He looks down at her I was hoping we could just enjoy each others company and if anything would come up then so be it I just wanted to spend time with you. he says to her Thank you i appreciate it ben I'm enjoying myself. 

A couple hours pass and a few glasses later each they've moved some furniture out of the way so they could dance. He's spinning her around there laughing having fun. Then when he spins her back in he holds her close Rey has one hand in his other on his shoulder there looking in each other's eyes. Rey what are you thinking he asks her not wanting to let go. She smiles softly as they continue dancing close to each other as the music starts to pick up speed. He spins her out and then back in when she comes back in he is met with her kissing him. He doesn't push her away but decides to kiss her more. They sit down on the sofa still holding each other Rey do you know what your doing he asks her. Yes Ben she says then she kisses him again. He doesn't try to stop her as he's wanted to do this for months now. They exchange each kiss getting more and more passionate with each kiss he holds her exploring her body rubbing his hand down her back under her blouse she gets on his lap and continues kissing him while straddling him he moans from feeling her on him and with each kiss.

He craves more and more of her but is trying to restrain himself. Rey your making me want to do something I probably shouldn't do she looks at him what's that Ben she gently bites his neck he moans I want more of you with every kiss I haven't felt like this with someone in years. She looks at him then why hold back I want you I want to know what it feels like I don't want to stop. If that's what you want Rey then let's go into the bedroom so I can give you everything you are craving. He carries her still kissing her as they go into the bedroom. He locks the door behind them and lays her on his bed. He takes his shirt and pants off leaving his shorts while she removes her shirt and slacks. He slides her higher up on the bed kissing her running his hand down her body feeling every inch. He can feel her getting wet he's wants her to enjoy every minute so he's trying not to rush it he's already hard and throbbing just thinking about what they are about to do to each other. He reaches underneath her and unfastens her bra and throws it off the bed feeling her breasts. He lays kisses down her chest and belly slowly working his way to her panties. Are you sure about this Rey. Yes I'm sure she says in-between moans. He takes her panties off of her as he starts giving her oral she arches her back with every time he sucks on her clit he takes his shorts off come here suck on me if you want. She gets on her knees while he lays down on the bed. She starts licking his Cock then starts sucking him going deeper and deeper each time. Oh my God he moans as he reaches underneath her to play with her clit stop before I cum. He gets up and lays her on her back you know this will hurt but just for a second. I don't care Ben she smiles softly. He rubs the head of his cock on her clit teasing her then he slides it down to her pussy and teases her do you want me to go slow or rough or both. Do both slow at first though. Okay he guides his cock inside of her warm wet pussy she clinches at first but moans afterwards fuck your so tight he pushes his 10 inch cock all the way deep in her she arches her back as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. He starts kissing her as he slowly fucks her he can feel her getting close he's just teasing her he doesn't want to rush her into him getting rough with her but he's having to slow himself so he doesn't go to fast. Ben she moans he leans down kissing her with each thrust making each one harder and rougher then the one before. He moans with her he still can't believe there fucking but he doesn't want to stop. Rey I want more tell me when you want me to go harder and rougher with you I want you ready. She moans then says yes Kylo he throbs from the fact she's moaning his name. He starts thrusting harder hitting her cervix harder and harder. He pulls her up off the bed by her waist fucking her harder watching her tits bounce. He has her clit exposed and starts rubbing it with his thumb making her moan louder. He looks at her do you want more I want to double penetrate you yes. She moans he has her open a drawer beside her and grab a vibrating dildo from the drawer and the lubricant. He squeezes the lubricant on it and places it over her ass he slowly starts to enter she moans with him teasing her he then pushes three inches of it into her she arches her back and screams his name he pushes the rest in then turns it on half way. She's moaning and sliding on his cock he grabs her by the waist and starts fucking her hard and rough she grabs the sheets and grips it tightly as he fucks her fuck Rey I'm getting close but I want you to cum before I even do I want you to squirt over me he keeps fucking her feeling her getting close he doesn't want to stop he reaches to the dildo in her ass and turns on the throbbing feature full force and turns the vibration all the way up. She moans and screams his name more. He can feel her wanting to cum. Do it Rey cum for me let me feel you over my cock with him talking nasty to her he feels her getting more and more close. Rey you feel so good I don't want this to end. Kylo yes I'm I'm do it Rey. Kylo she screams his name as she squirts and orgasmes all over his cock he then starts fucking the living hell out of her he holds her against him with each thrust she moans in his ear. He claws her back with his nails he moans her name she moans louder with each thrust. He pulls out here suck on me I'm about to cum I want you to swallow it. Sit on my face so I can lick the Fuck out of you. They get in the 69 position as she goes deep on his cock he's sucking on her clit he wraps his arms around her waist as he cums she goes deeper on him as the cum squirts down her throat. He moans as she moans with every flick of his tongue. He slowly pulls the dildo out of her ass it still vibrating and throbbing she moans as he slowly removes it he teases her by slowly pushing it in and out when he gets it out except for the head he starts rotating and twisting it where it has groves he knows it's a good tease for her she moans he's still eating her out tongue fucking her tight pussy he pulls the dildo completely out and presses it on her clit she moans and sits straight up on his face she's thrusting her hips on him from the dildo on her clit she's enjoying every second of it as more cum squirts out of her. She lays down on the bed as he turns on his side and starts rubbing her clit with his fingers she moans and raises her back he knows she's sensitive but doesn't want to stop he wants to give her as much pleasure as he can give. He applies more and more pressure Ben she moans yes Rey he whispers in her ear. I'm going to cum again. Good I want you too he whispers again I want to feel it I want to feel you cum from me she moans more as she applies more pressure he then starts pinching the clit still applying a great about of force pulling and tugging as he rubs her. She moans bending her knees raising her hips with each time he tugs on it. Rey there's something I've always wanted to do with a girl what's that I want to place my lightsaber inside you not on but the thrill factor of making you jerk she moans and agrees he grabs it and slides it inside her leaving the switch just outside her pussy lips he starts rubbing her again with three of his fingers she keeps raising up and moaning Rey cum for me he whispers to her she grabs the sheet he knows she's close Kylo I'm she may and do it Rey do it he rubs harder and harder applying great amounts of pressure to her he the feels her cum she screams out his name he pulls his saber hilt out of her and sucks the cum off her. He lays beside her and kisses her. 

After an hour laying in the bed holding each other he gets up and showers and puts some fresh clothes on he walks I'm to see her covered with the sheet I'm going to let her remember everything about tonight. He goes in to the kitchen and gets him something to drink and sits on the sofa. An hour later he hears her get up and get in the shower she comes out in her cloths with her hair in a bun and sits down beside him. She turns his face to her and kisses him. I have to go Ben but what happened tonight was incredible but lets keep this between us I don't want anyone finding out ok promise. I promise Rey let me walk you upstairs. They leave his chambers and head to Rey's he walks her inside Rey one more thing yes Ben she turns to be met with a kiss goodnight Rey if you can't sleep you can always come downstairs. Okay Ben goodnight. She watches as he leaves to go back downstairs she gets into bed and goes to sleep for the night.


	7. He returns

It's been 6 months since Rey has seen Armitage she's starting to get worried she's tried contacting but no response. She has organized all of the files and has pinpointed three locations on where the resistance base could be. She has also been training her force abilities. She regrets what happened between her and Ren four months ago but they never speak of it. Yes she enjoyed it very much and wishes it could happen again but knows it isn't right for either of them. The Admerial walks over and knocks on the office door. Yes who is it Rey says putting away the last of the files. It's me my lady I have important news you will be glad to hear. Rey walks out what is it. General Hux has returned he just boarded the ship still in the departure wing. From what I have been told he has to see supreme leader snoke before he does anything else. Rey's face lights up she finally gets to see him again and be in his arms. As she runs out of the hanger to go change to welcome her love home she runs into Ben. 

Hey why are you in such a hurry Rey he asks her. Rey looks at him have you not heard Armitage has returned I'm going to change and welcome him home. Oh has he Ben says disappointed. What's with your tone she asks him concerned. Sorry just going to miss spending time with you I'm sorry it's nothing important. She looks at him hey it's okay we're still going to see each other on the ship and here but don't speak of it as she leans forward and kisses him before she walks to her chambers to change clothes. 

While in the departure wing Hux goes straight to the throne room to report the missions success. As he enters he bows to Supreme Leader Snoke sir I have returned with news that they accept our offer the mission was a success. That is excellent news General and thanks to your girl we have pinpointed three locations on the location of the resistance base. That is good to hear supreme leader. You can go now General I will send for you if you are needed. Thank you sir he turns on his heel and walks out the door. Now second important thing to see my love. He walks to their chambers and walks inside. Rey you in here. She walks out in the dress he bought her and goes over and hugs and kisses him I've missed you so much. I've missed you to Rey you look amazing. Thank you my love. They hold each other as time stands still it seems I've brought you something he reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a diamond necklace with rubies lining around the diamond. It's beautiful Armitage, I love it. I'm glad here let me put it on you. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way as he places the necklace around her neck. She turns back around and kisses him.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Come in Hux says the doors open as Kylo Ren walks in General we are glad you have returned he's sees Hux and Rey holding each other I can see you two are busy I will leave you be. Ren something must be going on or you would not have came here what is it. Well if you insist I say we've found the exact location of the resistance base they are down there now if we don't take action we could miss this opportunity. Which one is this Rey asks Crait Ren responds. Rey looks confused no one's been there in months why now. Well we've been sending scouts as you've instructed and they returned with these they have had there base in plain sight inside this mountain side. Where they wouldn't expect us to look. Interesting and are you sure this is where they are. Yes my lady. Hux walks over to see what all is going on. Take action now don't give them a chance to prepare. Send fighters now. Also Ren im sending you as well. Yes General as you wish. Kylo walks out of their quarters as the door closes Armitage looks back at his love now i have heard you have been busy filing papers and scouting areas. Yes love. come i want to see what all you have done while i was away.

He puts his arm around her waist as they walk to his office in the main hanger. Upon entering he sees a file on the desk. Rey walks over confused on why this is out, I put this away this morning right before i was informed you returned. she opens it to see its the file on the resistance base Crait the one they just ordered an attack on. She starts to read it oh my god we have to go now. Hux looks at her why whats going on. their going right into an ambush. How are you certain Rey. He looks at her concerned as she hands him the file. there are only maybe ten people max at that base. the rest are heavy guns enough to blow this ship up. He gets pale in the face lets go we have to stop them. Hux grabs his transmitter radio. Ren can you read me. Yes general, whats is it? you and your fleet need to abort this mission now. Why why do we have to abort when we are this close to end this war against them. Because Ren if you carry this mission out you and your fleet are dead, now abort the mission now. there is no answer from Ren or the rest of his fleet. Hux gets aggravated that he isn't listening and runs to the front of the hanger 

Ren is still leading his fleet to the base to attack. he radios over to the other fighters listen we dont know 100% what we are going into so keep your eyes open and don't miss anything do you understand. yes sir the fleet answered. they continue the mission as they are ordered. they approach the resistance base they see nothing but a closed door that leads into a mountain side. they start firing at the enterance trying to break through until a larger gun starts firing at them from above the mountain. first one ship then four gets blown up. Ren orders the remaining few to retreat and return to ship. 

Back on the main ship Hux is aggravated that Ren ignored his order to abort mission. he notices the destroyed ships on the radar. Why does he never listen to what i say now we lost 8 fleet members due to his ignorance. He slams his fist down on his desk. Rey looks at him concerned hey its gonna be okay its not you're fault you gave him an order and he disobeyed its on him. She tries to console him to calm him down but it does not help at all. You don't understand Rey, you miscalculated this base you are one behind their deaths and the mission fail. Rey is taken back that he blames her. I'm sorry I pinpointed three different ones not just crait hes the one that had the scouts determine this is where there base was exactly. Just go I'll talk to you later okay i need time to think. Rey looks at him with saddened eyes, she leaves the office, as you wish General she says to him as she walks out of the room. 

She walks to the departure hanger waiting for their arrival from the mission. she sees Kylo land his silencer as he exits his ship he sees her standing against the wall not looking like herself. he walks over to her hey you okay you dont look good. Yeah im fine just I'm sorry its my fault you almost died due to my mistake. he looks at her with a soft look, Rey its okay he gently raises her head up so their eyes meet. I promise everything is okay now what has you upset cause you never look this way. It's nothing to worry about or that needs discussed. Rey I'm not an idiot, now what is it please tell me. She just looks in his eyes wanting to vent and talk to him but she doesn't feel like it's worth talking about or right to talk about it. 

Rey I know you want to talk, come walk with me so we can talk in a more appropriate area. They walk out of the departure hanger wing together, as there walking through the halls they see General Hux talking to the Admerial Rey puts her head down as they walk past. Kylo looks at her and places his hand on her back as they walk past he gives Hux a dirty look cause he knows he is the reason she is acting like this. They walk downstairs towards his quarters. Rey everything will be okay I promise he says to her gently as he opens the door to his chambers and they walk in. She sits down on the sofa as he shuts and locks the door, he sits down beside her.

Rey now will you tell me what's wrong were alone no one can enter the doors locked so talk to me. It's really nothing you need to worry about Ben but if you insist I'll tell you. I would prefer you to Rey you have me worried. She sighs as a tear rolls down her face it's Armitage he has me upset he blames me for the death of your fleet and the failure of the mission he says I should have never ordered an attack. Rey look at me you didn't know what was going on down there no one did it was just the highest possibility of that was their base. And yes I ignored is order only because I had to make sure what was going on down their that way we could confidently remove it from the options. Now come here he says to her as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her gently into him. 

She lays on his chest tears slowly rolling down her face, I just dont understand Ben I really don't understand how I was wrong. He holds her tightly in his arms as she cries into his chest he comforts her as she lays there. He hates that she's hurting he is also enjoying spending time with her since this is the first time in four months since he's held her like this. Two hours pass she's cried herself to sleep he picks her up and carries her into his bedroom and lays her down on the bed so she can rest. He walks out and shuts the door he hears banging on the front door of his chambers. He walks over to the door who is it he asks. Ren open this damn door now Hux orders why is she in there. Kylo opens the door and walks out in the hallway. What do you want Hux, Kylo asks sternly as he's not happy with them being distrubed. 

Why is she in their with you and not in our cambers where she should be. What did you do to her Ren Hux screams at him. Kylo gets aggravated that he would assume he's done something to her. Why the hell do you think I would do something to her and she can be anywhere she chooses too. You didnt transmit any messages to her for six months you know how many nights I heard her crying cause she missed you wondering if you was even alive or if you was coming back. Hux gets more angry how do you know this Ren I want her to come here now. Kylo looks at him why do you want her so bad let her rest she's upset cause of you and your attitude isn't going to help her any so give her time to rest and you need to calm down. Now leave when she's ready she will return to you until then shes welcome to stay here as long as she needs to now go Kylo screams at him.

Admist all the screaming Rey wakes up she hears them two fighting and feels worse about it she knows she needs to go back to her own chambers she just doesn't want to hear him yell at her. She sits on his bed trying to collect her thoughts when she sees Ben walk in. Why are you awake Rey you should be resting. She looks up at him kinda difficult to when you wake up to you both fighting and yelling. I'm sorry Rey he is just stubborn and bull headed. I just never seen or heard him act like this I should be going back to my own chambers though she says as she heads towards the door she suddenly feels him grab her hand. Rey wait please I need to talk to you about four months ago. Rey turns to look at Ben I thought we wasn't going to speak of it. Rey we can't just ignore what happened and you know this. He pulls her towards him holding her hands in his Ben you know this is wrong I'm sorry but I can't do this. She goes to walk away when he pulls her back to him and kisses her. Ben Rey whispers we can't do this I have to go I'm sorry she walks away and out of his chambers he watches as she leaves only wishing she would come back.

She walks through the corridors heading upstairs to her and Hux's quarters she gets to the door and pauses before she goes inside. She can hear him inside the chambers shes a little nervous to what may happen. She walks in and closes the door. Hux walks out of the bedroom Rey come here I'm sorry forgive me I should have never yelled at you I love you Rey. Rey goes into his arms tears fall down her face I love you too Armitage and I can never be mad at you. I have to ask you something Rey why was you in there with him. I just Im sorry she says trying not to cry. Rey look at me it's okay I promise he tells her as he pulls her into a kiss I'm so glad to have you back in my arms you have no idea how much I've missed you.


	8. Their bond grows

They hold each other for what feels like an eternity as time stands still. Her tears stop falling as he holds her close Rey look at me I'm sorry for acting the way I did. None of the mission failure was your fault I should have never blamed you. He says to her in a whisper as he holds her against his chest. Rey I love you. She looks up at Armitage and smiles with glistening eyes I love you too Armitage, and I'm sorry too I should have stayed here instead of wandering off. It's okay love i promise I can never stay mad at you and anyway I should not expect you to do my work for me your my companion the woman I love not one of my fleet crew that work. I love you Rey since the day I first laid eyes on you I have always wanted you to be mine. Rey looks into his eyes as a tear falls and she smiles. I love you so much Armitage and i don't mind working I enjoy it actually. It gives me something to do other then train. Hux pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately after the kiss breaks he whispers be mine forever I need you in the crazy galactic war. She smiles as she kisses him again. Always will be yours as you are mine.

Armitage, can we go away just the two of us she says to him as they hold each other while laying in there bed. Where too he says as he runs his fingers through her hair. I don't know honestly where do you think would be good. We could always go to Naboo. wasn't you just there for half a year. Yes but it is very beautiful I think you would love it its so peaceful and so much life. That sounds amazing Armitage. 

A few hours pass Hux and Rey are holding each other while laying in their bed. Out of the blue alarms start blaring throughout the corridors. Hux jumps up startled as he was dozing in and out of sleep when something large crashed into Snokes star destroyer. What on hell was that he says alerted and aggravated. He gets up and throws his uniform on. Rey sits up in bed what is going on babe. Get dressed now he says to her in a hasty tone. She jumps up and throws slacks and a blouse on and boots. Suddenly Ren barges into Their quarters. General we need you in the hanger now. Hux looks at him and shouts What is going on. Suddenly a much larger blast hits the star destroyer causing everyone to loose balance and rey falls to the floor hitting her head on a table. She stands up a little disorientated Hux runs over to her Rey are you okay. Yeah I'm I'm fine she stutters dont worry about me we need to figure out why we are being attacked the blasts are getting stronger and more consistent, with each passing minute we need to go now. But Rey your hurt and your bleeding. I said I'm fine she reassures him but tries to walk past to head towards the main hanger.

She can barely stand up but forces herself to walk anyway. Ren watches her with concern My lady he says you need to rest. this isnt safe for you especially injured. I'm fine Ben. Hux and Kylo exchange looks as she walks past Hux wonders why she would call him Ben instead of Ren or Kylo. He ignores it as their are more important matters going on that need their attention. Rey goes into the main hanger before Hux and Kylo get in their. As she gets towards the bay windows another stronger and much closer blast comes in and hits the main hanger sending glass and her flying backwards into the corridors. Hux and Ren runs in from hearing the explosion and sees her laying on the floor. Hux looks at Ren grab her lets go we need to evacuate immediately and hopefully that blast didn't kill her who ever is behind this attack I am going to kill them if they have caused her harm. Ren picks her up as they run to the departure wing to load into a transport ship. Hux boards the transport as Kylo lays Rey beside him and gets into the pilot seat. They take off just in time as another blast comes and hits the departure wing. Hux looks out to see its a canon from the resistance. This is just the beginning of the war they will pay for this even if i have to search every location they have ever stepped foot on. Ren looks back at him How is she he asks softly. Hux turns and looks at Rey's unconscious body laying their in the seat. I dont know Ren still no response she feels cold has burns in some areas from the explosion cuts scrapes we need to get her medical help as soon as possible were are we going anyway. Kylo looks back at Rey trying not to make it obvious he likes her. Ren where are you taking us. Sorry General i was thinking were going to the planet Takodana I know someone there who can help us. You better be sure about this Ren cause if something happens this will be on you. understood General, Ren is nervous about returning to this planet due to two people he knows that resides there. Chewbacca and his father. 

General we are about to jump into light speed just a heads up. That's fine Ren just do what you need to do to get to the location. Yes General. As he makes the jump the come out to find a planet full of life Green every where oceans running what seems like forever. They enter the planets orbit and land on the far side so their transport would not bring to much attention. ren opens the hatch. General i need you to stay here for a moment while i go retrieve help. Some one is here that I know would help but I need to talk to them first. Hux looks at him just make it quick I cant loose her. Kylo walks off heading towards the village. he goes into a bar and Maz sees him. 

If it isn't Ben Solo she yells across the Bar. Everyone grows quite once they hear the name. She walks up to him. Ben takes a deep breath. Where is my father, he asks her it is important I find him. She looks at him is this first order business or family issues. It's personal. The first order is not here. Maz looks at him questioning him but tells him to follow her. Sit here I will fetch him, I'm sure he is going to be pleased to see his son after many many years. 

She walks towards the far corner of the Bar and goes up to a table. Han she says your son is here. he jumps up surprised of what she just said. What Han says surprised. What do you mean my son is here where is he. Han look at me something is wrong i can tell it by the look in his eyes he asked for you you need to see what he needs. Han and Chewy stands up immediately. Where is he Maz. Here follow me she says as she starts heading across the bar. there in the back you will find him. Han and Chewy see him and rushes over. Chewy roars at Ben. saying hello, Han sits down in front of him. Son he says softly. Father I I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I need your help. What is it Son you know you can always ask me for anything. We was attacked and I need your help a girl she got hurt bad in one of the blasts shes still in the ship with my General. Han leans in you brought the General of the First order here. He isn't here for them hes here because the girl that's hurt is the girl he loves. Okay fine lets go where are they. They stand up and walk outside there on the outside of the village. not far just far enough so the transport wouldn't draw attention. They head back towards the transport. 

Back in the transport Hux holds Rey in his arms please be okay Rey i can't loose you, you brought so much joy to my life I don't want to loose any of it. she lets out a small groan but that's about it. Please wake up Rey please. he brushes some hair away from her face. Where is he at I swear if he abandoned us I will kill him. Shes cold to the touch hes scared she barely is hanging on. A tear falls as the fear of loosing her rises. after a few moments pass its been about an hour and a half since they arrived and ren left to the village. He is getting aggravated on why he hasn't returned. Another thirty minutes pass before he returns. He opens the hatch and him and his father and chewy enter. General are you still in here. Yes Ren where have you been I fear she is getting worse. They walk in to the back where Han see's the girl laying there burns and cuts all over here. Chewy you know what to do han tells him chewy walks over and starts checking her. Hux looks at ren who are they. General this is my father and my childhood best friend. Hux is taken back at Ren's response on the help he retrieved. Han looks at his son. we need to get her to the town Maz can help way more then we can. come carry her it wont take long. Hux picks Rey up and exits the transport they walk towards Maz's castle. Han walks briskly up to her. We need your help Maz. She see's the girl in the general's arms. follow me we need to get that man out of sight before a war starts in my bar. 

She takes them to a distant building where she keeps all of her supplies. lay her down here Hux puts her on the bed. Maz looks Rey over accessing some of the burns and wounds. What happen i need to know so i can narrow down treatment. It was an attack on my star destroyer the first couple blasts wasnt strong nor as close but the third one shook the ship and caused her to fall hitting her head against a table she walked it off refusing to sit when we got to the main hanger a larger blast targeted the hanger causing it to explode sending her flying when we reached her she was laying unconscious on the floor. Maz takes out a bag of fluids and starts an iv line into Rey's arm she injects numerous medicines into the port. Hux sits beside Rey worried. Ben i need you to go to the back and grab four straps you know the ones i need. Hux looks at Maz straps, why do you need straps. she looks at him to hold her down the next round of medicine will wake her up but she will not be able to control her reflexes for a moment and unless you want getting hit or her possible hurting herself even more it is best she is restrained down. Ben returns with the box of restraints. he helps Maz fasten her down. Make sure they are tight Ben. we cant risk anything. he fastens the last one on her leg. you all may need to back up atleast for the next ten minutes. they all move except Ren as he is helping Maz with the injections. Ready she asks him, Yes, she injects the first syringe into the iv port as Ben changes out the fluids. thirty seconds pass and she injects the next syringe. Rey starts jerking her arms trying to break the restraints. Ben hold her down by her shoulders. Maz injects the last three syringes into her Rey screams it burns. Ben tries to comfort her as she cries.

It's okay try to relax he tells her. Everything is okay Rey I promise. Rey cries due to the wounds from the explosion. and the medicine burns slightly. fifteen minutes goes by she is finally calmed down. I think im going to be sick Ben removes the restraints from her chest and writs as she sits up and instantly throws up on Ben's shoes. I'm sorry your fine Rey its just a reaction. Hux runs over to her are you okay love. yes i honestly dont know where where are we Armitage. I honestly dont know Rey but your awake now so that's a good thing. Maz brings over another small box of medical supplies we need to lay her back downs so i can start treating the wounds. Sorry I know you are glad shes awake but if we dont treat them she will just go back unconscious from pain and infection plus we need to strap her back down. Hux backs up and sits in a chair as maz and ben refasten the restraints. Maz starts applying a green soultion over the burns and cuts Rey screams in agony as it feels like fire is eating at her skin. Rey cries out I cant take this it hurts to bad. You have to Maz says its the only way I'm sorry but just push through it it will be over with soon. Hux is a mess with worry and concern. he gets angry with each cry of pain she lets out as he wants to get everyone away from her. Han sees this and goes over to him Hey you alright. I dont know Hux says through his hands. I feel like this is causing more pain then helping. Han reassures him she will be okay. I can only hope so. She will be he tells Hux I have known this woman all my life she has treated far worse injuries on me and chewy that we should have probably not have walked away from. believe me she knows what she is doing. 

Maz unfastens the restraints and puts the final syringe into the port she is going to be fine. this will ease the pain. they sit Rey up on the bed. Hux walks over to her Hey are you okay Rey, he asks her concerned. yes love I'm fine you looked liked you was about to loose it. he chuckles I was but i was just concerned and worried about you. she smiles up at him oh and I dont want to ever loose you either. you brought mystery into my life and i dont think i could ever go without it. he smiles as he leans down to kiss her. I'm just grateful you are okay.

Ben gives maz a burlap bag of coin to pay for her service since it was on such short notice. Keep it Ben use it for yourselves. Also I'm providing you all with shelter here in my castle. away from everyone else so no one will bother you. Thankyou Maz Han says as she walks out of the room. she hands Han keys with the room numbers printed on them. 


	9. Plotting a plan

They walk up the stairs to the rooms that are listed on the keys Maz handed Han. Father ben says still feeling like his father doesn't want him there. Son come here, you have no idea how glad i am to see you so many years I wish you would have came on better circumstances but it is okay here is one set of keys for you three me and chewy will take the other. They go into their separate rooms. Rey staggers in sore from her injuries, Hux and Kylo help her sit down in a chair as Hux sits beside her and pulls her close to him holding her grateful for her to be alive. I'm sorry I ever upseted you and when I thought I was going to lose you my world shattered around me. Rey smiles as he pours his heart out to her. Kylo pours himself a drink and drinks it fast and hard he wants her but doesn't want to make it obvious. 

He watches from across the room as Hux and Rey exchange kiss after kiss. I love you Rey Hux says I want you forever he bends down on one knee and pulls out a Ruby ring from his coat pocket Will you marry me Rey he asks smiling up at her holding her hand. Rey doesn't resistant she smiles and says yes and kisses him passionately as he slips the ring on her hand. I have to go Rey for now I have arranged for a meeting with allies to discuss a plan to take out the resistance since they attacked us. Okay love be careful she says as he kisses her once more before turning to leave the room.

Kylo watches her as she watches her future husband leave she looks disappointed but yet happy. He pours himself another drink How are you feeling Rey he asks her she must have forgotten he was in the room she jumped from him breaking the silence. I'm I'm okay still sore but ok. He walks over and sits beside her Rey look at me what are you thinking what's going through your head he says as he hands her a glass of whiskey she takes it and drinks it. it goes down harsh then settles smooth. She looks at his eyes not sure what is going through her mind I don't know Ben she says as a tear falls down her cheek. He sighs as he pulls her into an embrace she wraps her arms around him as tears fall. He holds her tight not wanting to let go, moments pass before he pulls away he looks into her eyes as he brushes the hair from away from her face. Rey I I'm sorry for everything that has happened since you arrived over a year ago I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent and trying to take you away from our General I'm sorry for what happened four months ago. He keeps apologizing for all the things he did when he stops when she places her finger on his lip. You talk to much Ben she whispers to him. he looks into her eyes Rey he pauses memorized by her. She stares in to his eyes while tears fill hers. They hold each other as she pours her heart to him without speaking a word. 

Meanwhile Hux is wrapping the meeting with the allies and is heading back to there room. As he approaches the room he can feel great force coming from behind their door it makes him curious to what is causing it. He opens the door to see Kylo and Rey holding each other there heads touching leading towards each other he doesn't disturb them even though it makes him wonder what they are doing he notices the tear stains on both their faces. He leaves them be as he straightens up paperwork from the meeting. He glances over as they still hold each other and sighs he decides to break the silence Are you all okay over there you haven't moved since I returned from the meeting. Kylo glance breaks away from Rey's auburn eyes over to see Hux standing beside them. General we didn't know you returned. They pull away from each others arms I need some air Ren says as he leaves the room. Rey watches then turns her gaze to her future husband what was all that about love he asks her as he sits beside her. It was nothing he broke down about some things that has happened and I was consoling him. It's fine it doesn't bother me you two have bonded over the months. Rey leans towards him as he wraps his arms around her. I love you when should we wed my love I was thinking a month from today since it would be the date we met. Honey our anniversary has already passed has it he ask her. How about we wed on our second anniversary okay my beloved that will be perfect. He kisses her as he stands up Rey I have to go though I'm sorry I won't be home for the next couple weeks as I have to meet with allies and higher commanders to figure out a strategy and plan to take the resistance out. Oh she says it'll be okay Rey just try to take care and heal I will return as soon as I can and if it takes longer than two weeks I will send a transmission to you I promise. Okay baby just please be careful I love you. I love you too Rey he kisses her once more before leaving the room and heading south to wait for someone to pick him up. 

Kylo sees him leaving everything okay General he says. yes Kylo just won't be here for a few weeks maybe longer I have to meet with higher commanders and generals to come up with strategy and plans to take out the resistance Stay here with her if I don't return in two weeks tell her I will return when my mission is done I don't know how long this is going to take just promise me you will keep her safe. Kylo looks at him you know I will not allow harm to come to her. He watches as Hux leaves kylo stands against the wall outside the room before going back inside. he hears Rey moving around in their room.

He walks back inside there room to see Rey trying to walk across the living area but stumbles and falls due to her leg giving out he catches her in time before she completly falls. Why do you keep doing this Rey you know you are not healed enough to do things on your own. She laughs I know but you also know how independent I am. I know this Rey but please let me help you I don't want you getting hurt trying to do things by yourself. He helps her back on the sofa and he sits down beside her Did you really mean everything you was showing me earlier. Yes Ben I meant everything I was showing you I want to show you mine then Rey come but you may need to lay down it's quite alot. Okay Ben she follows him into the bedroom where she lays down as he lays beside her close your eyes and relax. he leans over top of her as he places his forhead against hers she can feel him close to her. Ben he begins pouring his emotions for her into her mind a tear falls from his eye onto her cheek. when he's done he stays there looking to her eyes she opens hers with tear filled eyes he doesn't know what she is thinking all he wants to do is kiss her but knows he can't cause he just saw the general propose to her. I'm sorry Rey I just couldn't hide it from you anymore. 

It's okay Ben because honestly I love you both he is taken back from the words that she just spoken. You love us both, how is that possible. Ben I've spent way more time with you than i have with Armitage, You have grown on me teaching me I couldn't help but fall in love with you I know its wrong but I'm glad its happened. He sits up beside her on the bed Rey you do realize you can't have us both right you accepted his marriage proposal you are his. I know Ben but my connection for you is strong as well. He smiles as he holds her I wish it was me you was marrying if we are being honest. I know but maybe who knows what our future will hold. He kisses her passionatly completely forgetting to lock the door to the bedroom and the maind door. They hold each other and exchange kiss after kiss. moments pass as they fall asleep in each others arms Hux returns due to forgetting the files from the previous meeting. He sees the bedroom door shut along with all the lights off. He walks in to see Ren holding her and her laying with him like she did with him the first day they met. He tries to not let it bother him he just grabes the files and leaves but makes sure to slam the door on his way out to make sure they knew he knew about it. when he leaves and gets downstairs and back in the transport Kylo gets up and looks out the window to see Hux looking back up at them. 

He looks over to see an envolope on the night stand labled Rey he walks over and picks it up and opens it to find a letter I know what is going on and I don't approve the way you two was holding each other that is supposed to be us not you and him I'm sorry but until you can prove to me that I am the only one holding your heart I will not be returning I'm sorry it has to be this way but my General duties come first maybe the last year has been a mistake who knows but when you decide who you want then you can find me until then enjoy each others company. Kylo gets furious at what Hux left Rey in that letter the fact he isn't returning which is only going to hurt her even more. he crumbles the letter up and shoves it in his pocket he has enough nerve to go to where he is and hurt him but he won't due to the woman laying in the bed he doesn't want to upset her anymore than she is already going to be. A few hours pass and there is a knock on the door. Kylo opens it to find Han and Chewy.

Hello Son how is she Han says to him as he brings him into an embrace along with chewy hugging him. Shes asleep healing. She isn't going to be okay when she wakes up though. Han tilts his head why do you say that Ben, he hands his father the letter Hux left her. Oh my god this will tear her apart won't it. Yes it will she doesn't know about it not yet anyway I'm scared of whats going to happen when she does find out. You're going to tell her han says to him. Yes I have to I can't keep this from her. Rey walks into the living area without them knowing. What's going on, Ben goes pale Rey you're awake. Yes whats going on what letter why are you so pale. I'm so sorry I had no idea until I woke up again I'm so sorry he says to her as he hands her the folded up letter. 

My Dearest Rey, I am sorry to inform you I will not be returning to you when I said I would be as in fact I won't be returning at all until you decide what you want I saw how you two was holding each other that is supposed to be how we are but yet you hold and treat him like you two are together, If you feel like I am wrong then contact me You have a choice to make and I know about everything you couldn't hide it forever if you haven't realized it I'm a force user same as you too When you was "consoling" him I reaches into your twos mind I saw exactly what you both was doing All I will say is I'm hurt but if thats how you want to be then thats how it is going to be I will return when you come seek me I'm sorry

\- Armitage Hux

Tears fall down Rey's face as she reads the letter she falls to the floor crying hating herself. Kylo kneels down beside her holding her I'm sorry Rey I wish there was something I could do to help. She looks up at him Ben I I'm so sorry if he even decides to return he'll probably have us both killed who knows what he'll do. I know but I promise I won't let any harm come to you especially from him. He owes you his life if he tries to take yours I'll take his I promise you. She sits on the floor as he holds her. Everything will be fine Rey I promise he says as he helps her in a chair I have to make a transmission to Snoke. he goes to the bedroom and contact snoke's ship Supreme Leader can we return to ship is it safe. Kylo Ren yes we have moved to a base I'll send you corridates return to the first order when you get the chance. Yes Supreme Leader will do. 

Rey I have good news the first order is at a base not far from here we can get there on the transport ship if you wish to join me. Yes that will be nice. Okay come get your things. Father do you wish to join us. it would be nice hopefully your mother doesn't try to hurt us both. Hopefully I may have you contact her if you would like. That would be nice I will admit. They walk to where the transport is and load into it Rey sits beside Ben in the cockpit as they take off they get ready to jump into light speed when they come out on the other side they see a small planet I never thought they would come back to this base. Why do you say that It's star killer base it has a built in auto cannon that can destroy other planets in seconds. As they land their transport they head to the main operations the Admerial see's them sir wheres the General. No idea Admerial but things will be fine.


	10. Sudden changes

As the sun slowly sets on the horizon behind the First Orders operational base. Kylo, Rey, his father and Chewy make their way to the base to figure out what is going on, On the way to the main hanger he stops and shows his father and chewy where they can stay. As him and Rey continue walking through a series of corridors he comes to his chambers. Rey come in there something I want to give you that I've had put up here for a while now. Plus I'm sure you want to get out of those clothes. That would be nice she says as she follows him into his chambers as he shuts and locks the door. He walks into his bedroom and pulls out a black bag from his closet here you can change in the restroom I'll change in here. He watches as she takes the bag from him and goes into the bathroom. He hopes she likes what it is as he's avoided giving it to her for a year now.

She gets inside and shuts the door and places the bag on the counter she pulls out a long floor length black and red lace dress, a pair of black high heels and a jewelry set lined with rubies and a makeup pallet set. She puts the dress on it fits her like a glove and then the shoes and jewelry. Finally she applies some dark toned makeup on and spray a light perfume on her neck and wrist. When shes done she combes her hair and has it laying on one side on her shoulder. She walks out of the bathroom to see him shirtless. He turns to see her and smiles you look more beautiful then I ever imagined. Thank you Ben I love everything she says to him as he pulls her close to him holding her against his chest as he hopes everything goes well and a galactic war doesn't start in this base. I have to finish getting dressed give me a minute Rey I'll be done shortly. She sits down in the living area. He leans in get you a drink if you wish while you wait. She sits for a moment before walking over to his cabinet and sees a bottle of opened red wine and pours her a small glass. She drinks it slow hoping coming here wasn't a mistake. She loves Armitage why can't he understand but she knows she has betrayed him. It only makes her wonder how much he actually knows the fear over comes her to where she has to stop her self from crying. Ben walks out of his bedroom to see her leaning against the counter staring into the wall. He comes up behind her you alright Rey. She snaps back into reality yes I'm fine just thinking. I hope your okay he says as he hands her her saber to place on her waist. 

As they leave his chambers they walk towards the main hanger. Rey heart beat speeds up from her being nervous of what is about to go down. As they approach they can hear General Hux screaming at the fleet crew for not following orders. Kylo looks over at Rey as she stands beside him. Rey look at me he says to her she looks up yes Ben what is it she asks him in almost a whisper. I just want you to know I love you and whatever happens in there I will always love you. She sighs and says I love you too Ben always will lets just survive this night. He takes her hand and squeezes it. As they walk into the main operations room arm in arm the admerial see's them again. Sir, my lady it's so good to have you returned and looking much better then when I first say you earlier. Thankyou Admerial they say as they walk over to Kylo's work station Rey sits in the chair beside it as he sits in the chair behind the desk. 

Rey just stay by my side and I'll protect you. She smiles slightly as she keeps glancing over at Hux she sees him staring at her she gets nervous but doesn't want to start anything. Kylo looks up to see General Hux walking towards them. Just relax Rey everything will be okay. Ren I have a mission for you that I want you to depart on immediately. What is it General I'm preoccupied already. Hux stares down at him No no your not preoccupied not anymore you will no longer be around my fiance and you will no longer be her protector or master. Now here are you missions instructions depart now and don't return until the mission is completed only as a success mission. Hux orders at Ren as he stands in front of him. Who do you think you are Hux first you tell her you wasn't going to return to her now you treat her like you own her, Ren yells at Hux getting aggravated. Rey sees him beginning to force choke Armitage she stands and gets in between them. Ben look at me its not worth losing your life over. She calms him down just do as he says. we'll still see each other just promise me to return alive. Yes I promise please be safe my love Ben says to her as he walks off to the departure hanger to start this mission. Rey watches him leave as she then feels a strong grip on her hand. Come with me now Hux says to her as he starts walking towards his chambers. She walks with her head down as they approach his chambers he enters and pulls her in with him and shuts and locks the doors. She stands there not sure what is about to happen. 

Rey he whispers as he holds her close to him please tell me you're mine and mine alone. She looks him in the eyes yes Armitage I have always been yours and only yours. My heart only wants you you know this. I know I know this it's just when I say what you two was doing in the room that day I got so hurt that you would even have feelings towards him. He's a monster Rey he would only bring you agony and pain. I'll protect you i have the power to protect you. Nothing can or will ever hurt you. She looks up at him staring into his eyes Armitage I love you. You're everything to me please don't ever leave me again. I promise Rey I'm yours alone. He kisses her passionately holding her close. She moans as he pulls her closer to him. She wraps her arms around him holding him as he kisses her deeply and passionately. He carries her to their bedroom and lays her on the bed and starts kissing her more. I want you to be mine I want all of you to conquer all of you. She kisses him again then take me Armitage. He unzips her dress and slides it off of her as he continues kissing her. He kisses down her neck and chest slowly going down her torso. He slides his fingers through her lace under wear and gently feels her he can tell she's wanting him. She's already wet and so warm just from the little that they've done. he slides her panties off an unhooks her bra and lays it in the floor. he gently starts licking her clit sucking on it teasing her with every passing minute. he hears her moan and has to hold himself back from wanting to completely take her for himself. Armitage she moans his name while gripping the sheets he licks her faster sucking harder he slides two of his fingers in her pulsating in and out of her wanting more and more of her. He gets up and takes his uniform off and starts kissing her. Suck on me Rey show me you want me he whispers in her ear as he stands up beside the bed. She sits up and starts rubbing his cock he's much bigger than Kylo was. She rubs his cock back and forth he moans as she does it. She gently starts sucking on the head of his cock he moans louder wanting her to do more. she goes deeper on him with each passing second. he holds her hair in his hand not wanting her to stop. Rey he moans please don't stop. She sucks harder on him she can feel him getting close his cock is pulsing in her mouth she moans with each passing second. she slides two of her fingers down to play with herself. rubbing her clit as she sucks on him. he holds her hair tighter pulling it making her arch her back. He knows she's playing with herself. as he gets closer and closer with her sucking him. he just wants to fuck her. Rey he moans as he pulls away from her lay down on your back. She does as he gets above her continue rubbing yourself I want you to get close then when I want you to cum Im going to fuck you till you can't move do you understand. yes Armitage she says. she starts rubbing her clit as he pushes the head of his cock into her teasing her she moans. he can feel her getting close but he keeps telling her no not yet every time she gets close to her climax she doesn't want to stop as she could very easily just apply just a small amount more force and speed and cum all over but she does as he wishes and stops for a few seconds before continuing even though it doesn't take long to reach her climax again. She wants to cum so bad she has to keep thoughts of Kylo out of her mind from the time she lost her virginity to him. how she wishes they could do it again. Armitage I can't hold back anymore she pants to him as she rubs her clit more and more I want to release to cum fuck me Armitage please. He grins at the thought of her begging him to fuck her. he knows she is almost at her climax why should I Rey he whispers its so satisfying watching you masturbate and having to stop just so you don't cum to early. Armitage I'm I'm. she's almost to her climax she's not wanting to stop she doesn't want to start again she wants to cum so bad she's about to just ignore his order and cum just for her own pleasure but doesn't want to disobey him. Rey are you close. yes Armitage she says in between moans he kisses her as he wets the end of his dick. How close are you love, I can't hold back much more only a few more seconds and I'm going to cum I can't stop myself anymore. Is that so he says as he pushes her hand away and holds her hands down above her head. He reaches over to a bowl of ice and grabs a cube of ice. he rubs the ice over her wet warm pussy teasing her watching her back arch with every time he goes over her hard clit. he moans as the ice cube as melted some to where its half its size as before. he rubs it on her nipples then back on her clit. He then grabs another small one about the same size and holds them in his hand. he spreads the lips to her pussy and pushes the ice deep into her pussy she moans and lifts her back off the bed. what are you doing she says. Teasing you my dear just lay down let me do what I want. She moans as he places more and more inside of her. I'm about to cum armitage I know rey just a few seconds more and i'll allow you too. He places another couple of cubes in her pussy then shoves his rock hard cock deep within her she moans loudly and screams his name. he moans her as he starts fucking her cold pussy from the ice it feels so good to him and to her she's trying to not cum till he allows her too. she keeps wanting to reach for her clit but he is still holding her arms above her head. he thrusts in her getting harder with each thrust. He moans her name again louder and deeper. Rey you're so tight I want you so much more. he takes another ice cube and rubs it on her clit. mmmm god i don't want to stop he says. Armitage i'm close. I know you are Rey just a second more and you'll be allowed to reach your climax. He grins as he fucks her harder picking her up off the bed fucking her like a rag doll. She moans and screams his name. He whispers to her now you can as he lies her on the bed as he still fucks the life out of her. she starts rubbing her clit more harder and faster pinching with each passing second. Armitage I'm do it Rey he says she screams his name as her back arches he can feel her warm cum run over his rock hard cock as he fucks her harder reaching his climax she kisses him and bites his neck. Rey he moans yes love. He fucks her deeper as she then feels him cum deep within her. Armitage she moans as he fucks her as his cum fills her pussy. He lays there above her kissing her not wanting to move. I love you Rey We wed in a month. 


	11. Love and hate

It has been a week snce Hux ordered Ren onto a mission which he has made very little process due to the strick circumstances and orders Hux has given him. All Kylo wishes to do is return to Star Killer Base so he can see Rey again and be with his father and chewy. Rey on the otherhand has been occupied planning and getting her and Hux's wedding straighted out. She wants simple but Hux wants large celebration as he wishes to show the love of his life off to the entire galaxy. 

Rey walks into the main operations room to see Hux screaming at a group of storm troppers due to them not listening for the millionth time. She starts to understand why he gets so aggravated at the littlest things more and more each day. As she approaches him he sees her from the corner of his eye "Go now you idiots and don't mess it up the patrol is simple unless u want demoted to house keeping then do it right the first time I swear kids would be better at this then you all are!" He screams at the top of his lungs at the troopers as they turn on there heal and march off continuing there patrol. Hello my love he says to her as he pulls her into an embrace how are you feeling this morning. He asks her as he looks her over moving the loose strands of hair from her face . I'm fine love still not following orders I see. Yes im about to loose it he says as he goes through the files infront of him on his desk. May I suggest something. What is it Rey i doubt there is anything that will get them to listen. She kneels down beside him make an example of one of them if they fail again. He glances over at her with a look of fear as he didnt think the girl he loved could say something so dark and cold hearted. What did you just suggest Rey make an example when did you get so dark he asks her concerned and confused. 

Honey Ive noticed its been the same group of troppers every day screwing up set an example make them realize you are tired of correcting them. kill one itll snap them back in fear of loosing there life. He chuckles that may be a pleasure to them but I'll see to it love Hows the planning coming for our wedding . Its coming along Armitage just addressing the invities to have them sent out I need you to review the menus and agenda then send it to the planner everything looks good on my end. Okay Rey i'll see to it I have to get back to work though I'll see you later okay I love you he says as he kisses her hand gently as she walks away back down the corridors.

She strolls down the corridors heading to Han and Chewys quarters as she approaches the departure wing she notices something out in the distance she stops and tries to figure out what it could be until a large canon blast lands in the horizon along with three tie fighters blazing down blasts into the forest coming closer to the base. she starts running towards her and tage's quarters to change into something more battle friendly and to equip her saber and blasters. The alarms start blaring as the admerial orders over the intercom everyone to get to their stations to prepare for a battle. minutes later another serious of blasts and tie fighters swarm the base. With each passing minute the base shakes as the attacks get stronger. Hux is freaking in the main hanger not knowing what is going on. Rey runs into the hanger up to Hux , admerial and Phasma. Rey your okay thank god stay with me. Armitage I need to go out there to see what is going on if it is the Resistance I may know someone who can stop this attack. Who Who do you know that can stop them from killing his Phasma yells at her. Rey gets pissed and storms off back to Han and Chewys quarters she bangs on the door. Rey what is going on Han asks its Leia the Resistance if anyone it would be you two to stop this now come on as they run down the halls to the transmission room Rey punches in the coordinates to Leias ship the connection opens. Hello who am I speaking to leia says . Han walks up to the holotransmisson Leia you have to stop this please stop trying to kill our son. Han what are you doing at the First order did you join them if so I have no choice. No I didnt join them damn it Leia would you actually think before making an order do you not realize what you have been doing these past weeks uneccesary attacks your killing people with no motive no reason if you continue this our son will be dead we will be dead. your becoming worse then the first order has ever been atleast they haven't attacked with no motive before why do you do it. now stop Leia is silent for a moment before she orders everyone to fall back and cease attacking. 

Bring me our son Han and ti'll end the war if i have him back with me then i will have my people no longer attack the first order all i want is our son to come home. after she said that she ends the transmission. Han looks at rey you are the only one that will make him come home if not it will never end. han leaves the base to return back to his home. 

Two weeks pass everything for the wedding is in order the wedding is tomorrow evening Rey looks at her dress in the closet before she zips it up to take to her dressing room for tomorrow. As she showers and changes into her pajamas Hux walks in . hello love he says to her as he pulls her into to his arms kissing her I'm excited for tomorrow I hope you are. I am baby i can't wait to be enternally yours tomorrow she smiles as she kisses him. Now we need rest tomorrow will be busy he says as he goes to shower when he comes back Rey has already laid down and is fast asleep he gets in bed beside her and wraps his arms around her goodnight my love hopefully the little pest doesnt' interfere. he kisses her temple as he falls asleep with her in his arms.


	12. Two become one

As the sun rises over the horizon Rey wakes up to Hux holding her against his chest she smiles over at him and gently kisses his forehead as she gets out of bed trying not to wake him. She walks into the bathroom to shower she undresses and lets the hot water run down her face and skin. The biggest day of her life is about to happen today is the day she marries Hux the General of the first order and she couldn't be happier. as she gets dressed in slacks, blouse and boots there's a knock on the door. She walks over to see Phasma at the door, Good morning Phasma she says as she towel dries her hair. My lady just making sure you was awake as it is noon the wedding is in five hours when you are ready please come to your dressing room we have everyone in there to begin getting you prepped and ready. We'll send someone for the General here shortly. Thank You Phasma I'll be there shortly. Okay my Lady we will see you soon. Rey shuts the door and walks back into the bedroom to see Hux no longer in bed she hears the shower start Sneaky I see. she chuckles to herself as she walks back into the kitchen area and fixes them both some breakfast sandwiches. She places them on two plates and pours them each a cup of coffee and juice He walks in from the bedroom in a shirt and jeans. Good Morning my bride She blushes and walks up to him and kisses him. Did you sleep well she asks him as she hugs him. come eat we have a busy day today he takes her hand and follows her to the table they sit and eat she notices he can't keep his eyes off of her. What is it Armitage is there something on my face. No just memorized by you love. She smiles as she finishes her plate and rinses it off it in the sink. Its going on 1 o clock. theres another knock on the door Hux answers it to see the admerial Sir we are ready for you now so please come along so we can get you ready. My lady i suggest you head down to your dressing room the girls are waiting for you. Thankyou Admerial i will be there shortly. Hux kisses Rey once more knowing it'll be the last time he see's her before their wedding. He walks out and shuts the door as Rey straightens up and heads down the hall to where Phasma and the rest are patiently waiting. She opens the door to everyone throwing rose petals and popping a bottle of champagne. She laughs and smiles whats all this rey says . Well there isn't many weddings in the first order and honestly were excited especially since our ginger has actually found someone he loves. Now come sit and drink a glass with us before you get ready. half an hour pass of them blaring music on the radio and drinking a little champagne. its roughly two and a half hours before she walks through the doors to her future husband. They have her sit in a chair infront of a vanity as Phasma begins combing out her hair. wow its actually pretty long why do you always keep it up. It's heavy Phasma believe me. Well lets see what i can do. she layers it out making it thinner while she straightens it to seperate. she begins curling pieces of reys hair and pinning them to the side. as some of the other girls begin doing her makeup and nails after an hour she is complete the only thing left is to get dressed. as they bring out the bag and unzip it a cathederal length gown fills the room. white as snow with Red accents they help rey into the gown and lace the corset up the girls help get her heels on as they put the smaller accents on the gown. they reach underneatht the gown to put the petti coat on to make the dress fuller. Rey slips the black lace gloves on her arms that reach past her elbows as Phasma places the double layer viel in Rey's hair along with a small crown with ruby and onix stones. some sprays of perfume here and there and shes ready. You look incredible they say to her as they step back making sure everything looks perfect. 

Down the hall the Admerial Hux and his groomsmen just finished a shot of whiskey and are begining to get dressed there's an hour left before the ceremony as Hux fastens the last button on his tuxedo and pins a red rose to it he looks in the mirror combing his hair nervous but couldn't be happier.

Sir if I may ask why are you nervous I mean everyone is nervous on their wedding day but you have this look of fear written across your face sir. Hux looks over at the Admerial I know I just hope Ren does not return today he was due to return yesterday but I'm hoping he won't until after the wedding. May I ask why general the Admerial steps back not wanting to get involved in any personal issues. The reason I am hoping he doesn't show today is because I know they feel for each other and I would rather there be no distractions because honestly if he tries to take her from me I'll kill him Admerial no ifs. As they head to the ceremony hall as it's five minutes before the ceremony begins guests have already taken there seats the doors open as Hux and the Admerial walk down the aisle with the priest they take there places at the alter as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down in pairs he sees Phasma walk in as the maid of honor along with some children throwing petals he knows in just a short few minutes his bride will come through the door he folds his hands behind his back as he waits patiently. 

The music begins as the outer doors swing open he takes a deep breath as he sees her come through the door she smile at him through the veil. His face lights up with joys as a tear falls down his face from happiness. He takes a step down from the alter as he extends his hand for her to take she takes his hand as he pulls her into an embrace. They stand hand in hand as the ceremony begins the priest recites the scriptures then begins the vows. Do you General Armitage Hux take this woman Rey to be your wife to cherish and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part. I do Hux says proudly as he rubs his thumb on her hand admiring her.  
And do you Rey take this man Armitage Hux general of the first order to be your husband to cherish and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part. I do she says smiling as a tear rolls down her face from happiness. Now is there anyone here today who thinks these two should not be we'd please speak now or forever hold your peace. Hux gets nervous as he hopes that door does not open. A few moments pass as they wait. Since there are no objections I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride. Hux steps forward and raises Rey's veil from her face he smiles at her you look amazing love he says to her. So do you she smiles. He leans in and kisses her pulling her towards him everyone cheers the music begins as they walk down the aisle heading to the reception hall. 

The dinner goes well as they cut the cake he feeds her a piece she puts a dollop of icing on his nose which ending in him doing the same lol they preceded to the dance floor as they begin the first dance of them being husband and wife. Everything is going perfect they don't notice that Kylo has shown up in full tuxedo and is sitting in the very back corner watching everything happen. Everyone begins dancing with everyone Kylo walks up and dances with one of the deck crew he wants to get close to her but waits a little longer. He sits back down as the special dances begin. He sees Rey talking to the Admerial and notices Hux leaves the room he takes the opportunity and goes up behind her. The Admerial sees him approach and his eyes widen. Admerial what's wrong she says hmmm nothing my lady it's nothing. Just as he says that Ren come behind her and places his hands on her shoulders hello my love. She goes pale then turns around Ben what what are you doing here. You honestly thi m i would miss this seeing you look amazing when I want to hold you in my arms for myself. He says to her as he holds her tighter around the arms. Rey looks at him Ben I'm sorry. But I can't do this she tries to leave his grasp when he pulls her back he leans down to whisper in her ear you know this is what you want not with him but me. I'm sorry Ben but I need to go he pulls her back towards him again. I'm sorry Rey but your not leaving that easily. What do you mean Ben I need to find Armitage now please remove your hand I'm sorry Rey I don't think so we need to talk and I mean it. But she says before she can get another word he knocks her out using the force and carries her out of the room. The Admerial sees him leaving with her and starts to panic he could hear them arguing he starts searching the ball room for the General but can't find him. Suddenly Hux runs in with some storm troopers Admerial where is she where is Rey he says scared. Sir it's Ren he has her. What do you mean he has her did she go with him or did he take her. Sir you need to find him I don't know what he is going to do she tried to walk away but he wasn't letting go. Hux gets pissed and his skin flushes with anger. I'll kill him he storms out of the ball and starts heading to Ren's chambers he gets to the door but it's locked he starts banging on it. Ren open this damn door now

No answer Ren hears him banging on the door but ignores him. Ren lays her on his bed as he sits beside her caressing her. She begins to wake up but he instantly places his finger on her lips to silence her. She tries to jump up but he stops her. Don't do this to me Rey I love you he whispers to her just let me have this moment. Ben this can't happen and you know this. I'm sorry but plz just let me leave and return to my reception. Don't make me do this Rey please. I'm sorry Ben I really am but I'm with Armitage. Ren doesn't care he pulls her closer to him I don't want to loose you Rey don't leave me if you do I'll kill you both. Rey has fear in her eyes not wanting to lose her life let alone she doesn't want to lose her husband's life. He takes her hand and pulls her closer to him. He moves hair from her face and kisses her. She is caught off guard and returns the kiss on accident. That's more like it he whispers as he kisses her again she tries to pull away but at same time she misses his touch. Ben no please don't do this. Hux is still banging on the door he gets tired of it and shoots the lock off on the door it opens and rushes into his bedroom. Get away from her you fucking bastard Hux yells as be points the blaster at Ren. I said let go of her. And if I don't his what are you going to do shoot at me you'll hit her don't test me. Rey looks at her husband trying to get out of Ren's grasp but before she could suceed Ren knocks her out again. Ren leaves her on his bed as he walks by Hux you have no clue what war you just started and you have no idea how I miss the feel of her kiss and lips he says as he walks by hux.


	13. Inner War

Hux watches as Ren leaves the room. Hux goes over to his wife's unconscious body he pulls her into his arms and holds her. Sweetheart can you hear me he moves hair from out of her face and kisses her lips please wake up. What feels like an eternity but only is a few minutes pass she starts to wake up Armitage she whispers. Rey I'm here it's me Armitage she says again she puts her arms around his neck holding him. Rey I'm so sorry this has happened trust me he will pay for this. She looks him in the eyes honey I need to handle this you'll only anger him and he'll only get worse I can only stop him. Rey what are you saying. Honey nothing will stop him I assure you she says. Rey I don't want to lose you but I trust you know what your talking about. Now come here he says as he leans her down and kisses her passionately. They both have forgotten whose bed they are in but don't care all Hux cares about is holding and loving his wife. They exchange kiss after kiss he rubs his hand up her leg holding her kissing her passionately . I love you Rey he says to her as he holds her close to him suddenly the door opens to Ren entering his chambers again. You haven't left I'm surprised They look at him hux gets red in the face as he just wants to shoot him Rey just has a disappointed sadden look on her. As they get up to leave they walk by him he lets them through but brushes his hand against hers she pulls away from Ren's grasp. They walk down the hall back to their reception ball to find the admerial running towards them. General My lady are you all alright. Yes Admerial we are okay just shooken up. Sir if I knew he was present I would have took greater security measures. Admerial save it theres nothing you or anyone could do we will just have to deal with it and hopefully he learns his place. 

They leave their reception and head back to there chambers where he knows she is safe come here my love armitage says as he holds rey close to him i'm so sorry i failed at protecting you I love you and I'll better. Rey puts her finger on his lips to stop him from rambling on and on Honey it's okay you can't protect me every second of the day and anyway I can hold my own against him he trained me I know his weakness. I hope your right baby girl but i do know one thing I think you're his weakness. It'll be okay Armitage I promise I'll deal with him I promise I'll end what war he started you have my word. I love you Armitage trust me. I do trust you Rey it's him i dont trust I know you don't trust him Rey but do what you must do I'll support you just stay safe and don't leave me promise me you wont leave me. I promise Armitage im yours forever and always. 

It's been two weeks since Rey and Hux wedded since the return of Kylo Ren since the war started between the three of them. Rey has no idea how she will stop him or get him to calm down about her being with Hux and she wonders why he is so angry about it all. She knows she has to confront him and more likely will be today since she begins her training again. She looks over at her sleeping husband and gives him as kiss as she gets up showers and puts her training attire on fastens her saber to her hilt. She leaves their chambers and begins walking down the corridors to the training room. the lights are off which she can only tell no ones been there. she activates the battle droid and begins trying new techniques while working on mastering her old ones. She focuses in so much she doesn't realize she is being watched from the entrance. She fumbles during a turn and ends up getting hit with a blast from the droid she grabs her side when she suddenly sees a blaster round go by her and destroy the droid infront of her. Maybe you should work on focusing where its going to shoot at you instead of trying a new technique without a master. She freezes temporarily cause she knows whos voice that is but she doesn't fear him. I didnt hear you come in Kylo she says hastly. What happened to you calling me Ben did I lose your trust. He walks up to her and stands infront of her let me see your side if its alright. She removes her hand as he steps closer It looks like it just grazed you no blood so thats good should be alright. She glances up at him and gives him a slight smile. I've missed you Ben she says softly but I'm married now. Follow me he says as he takes her hand and walks towards the locker room. Where are we going she says No where special just a place where we have some privacy for a little while. As they enter the locker room he shuts and locks the door and turns the lights off but the wall lights. I'm sorry for the other night he says as he gently places his hands on her upper arms. I am too Ben I shouldnt' have argued with you nor disrespected you like I did. It's okay love I promise. and I still love you Rey even while I was away on that stupid mission Hux sent me on I never stopped thinking about you. I know Ben I could feel your connections while you was away. Rey I know what I want to do isn't correct or right but something inside me is telling me its right. She steps closer to him and puts her arms around his neck talk to me Ben whats going through your mind. I can't explain it rey i don't know how to explain it he says to her softly. Just try your best Ben I'm listening. he leans his head back is frustration I'm going to regret what I'm about to do. she plays with his hair gently to calm him down It's okay Ben I promise just relax your tensed up. I know but i have to fight back my emotions cause of you I want you Rey you know this you know my weakness and its you I melt when I'm around you. Ben I'm sorry No don't be he says to her as he pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately. she takes a deep breath in wanting to pull away but doesn't she returns the kiss multiple times as he gives them. he holds her tightly and close to him not wanting to let go. I love you Rey I know you do Ben I do too just have to keep it on the down low so no one knows or suspects anything. He kisses her again and again caressing her wanting more but tries to show some restraint. rey i want more than this when can i have you again. One day Ben be patient. He kisses her again. Oh quick question do you want to properly train with your master or deal with one of those stupid battle droids again. she laughs at his question id rather train with you being honest. then lets get to it he says as he pushes her against the wall and kisses her again. Interesting kind of training she says between kisses. Well how are you going to get out of my grasp do you not remember anything I have taught you he says as he kisses her again getting closer to her not wanting to let go off her. She looks at his eyes hypnotizing like always she wants this but knows its wrong and against the vows she gave to Armitage Hux. She drops to the ground to slip underneath him Well thats not exactly how i taught you but it works even though i wish you didn't move. I know but as you also know i'm married can't get to worked up or our secret will be spilled for everyone to know. Are you the devious one now he chuckles as he ignites his saber and starts swinging it at her she draws her saber and begins to defend herself You got to know your opponent better than this or you will be on the floor before you could blink he says as he starts getting more forceful in his attacks. She struggles to defend herself against him take it easy Ben she says out of breath. If your in a battle your enemy will not take it easy on you defend yourself do as I taught you before I know you remember defeat your master show me you have it in you. She tries but grows tired and weak her leg gives from underneath of her as she falls to the floor she holds her saber against his locking them together she struggles to hold him back. Ben I can't fight back anymore she says as she turns her saber off. He pulls back so he doesn't hurt her. What happened to you you used to be stronger than this what did he do to you to cause you to lose your talent. I'm sorry I failed you master forgive me she says avoiding eye contact knowing if she was in a battle she would be dead right now. It's okay I'm not mad just worried. I do know for sure if we ever go into a fight you are not going in it no if ands or buts do you understand. Yes master Ren I do. here he extends his arm for her to take as he lifts her off the floor he can tell she is still weak and tired. he picks her up and carries her to her chambers get some rest I love you he whispers to her as he kisses her cheek he puts her down as she goes inside. 


	14. Rey hux and ren

It's been six months since rey and hux got married. Rey and kylo still see each other in secret hux is preparing to leave on a mission that requires him to be fone for 4 months to a year max. Ren continues to teach rey combat restregnthing her skills to where she wont grow week like before. It's the day when Hux is to embark on this mission with his crew he wants Rey to go with him but refuses. Why dont you want to join me I promised you before I would show you the galaxy yet when I offer you refuse. So eone has to stay here and keep things in order Ar,itage you know this just as much as i do I'm sorry but maybe when we snuff the resistance then we can start embarking on seeing the galaxy together u till then i will stay on the finilazer keeping things in order. Hux is taken back from her response but just sighs wish you would reconsider but i know nothing i say or do will change your mind i love you Rey. I love you too Armitage. He walks up to her and kisses her oh how are you coming on getting Ren to learn his place. He asks her concerned. She throws her head back in frustration it's not going well it is but could be better he's not the easiest to work with. 

As they wrap up there conversation Hux sees Ren walk in. Rey it's time for your training this morning. She will not be joining you today Ren she's accompanying me on this mission. Rey stands up no I'm not General I've told you multiple times today and last night I was not going with you on this mission what is so hard for you to understand. Hux stands there getting aggravated do I need to give you an order and not give you a choice hux says to her. I dont want you staying here with him walking around do you understand. Ren watches as this unfold before him try stands up from the desk Armitage you need to understand that I am not one of your soldiers or member of your fleet that you can just command around I can and will make my own decisions. If you keep trying to control me like your soldiers then I dont see this marriage lasting you are always gone on some mission but just understand I can not be nor will allow my self to be controlled now if you will excuse me I have a traning session I must attend.

Hux gets furious as he watches Rey walk towards Ren he watches as he takes her arm in his. Prepare my ship I want to leave and Admerial do me a favor keep an eye on my wife if they do anything that breaks our marriage I want to know immediately do you understand. Yes General I will notify you immediately if I find anything out.

Kylo leads Rey to the traning room once they are inside he shuts locks the door and shuts all the cameras off so no one spies on them. Rey come here love he says to her gently she walks to him and places her arms around his neck I've missed you Ben I dont know how much more I can take of him controlling me like I'm just another solider. I know love but as long as I'm here I will protect you I always will love you I hope you know this. I know Ben I love you too they stare into each other's eyes then she kisses him passionately on the lips he moans from her touch I've missed this so much I want to spend the evening and night with you let's take the day off from training and get some dinner just the two of us. That sounds wonderful actually I have a gift for you waiting in my chambers. They walk hand in hand when they get to his chambers he goes to his bedroom and brings out a bag it has a short dress wedges and a sapphire necklace she loves it all as she gets dressed. They order in from the cafeteria and listen to music while drinking some wine. They've gone through two bottles and are cuddling each other he's taken her hair down letting it flow down her back. I love you Ben more than you know she says softly. I love you too Rey come with me he says as he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. 

He starts kissing her passionately running his fingers through her hair caressing her as she caresses him as well. She gets up on his bed still kissing him he breaks away what are you doing Rey didn't think you wanted to go down this path again he says chuckling. You talk to much Ben she says as she kisses him again and again. He slides his hand up her leg under her dress she can tell he is getting hard wanting more and more of him she gets on top of him and unzips her dress and pulls it off of her as she slides his pants off of him. She kisses him again then goes down to his dick and starts sucking and teasing him, he moans from her every touch as he sits up and removes his shirt she can feel him throbbing in her mouth as she goes deep on him. She sits up and sits on his cock letting him feel the warmth of her pussy on him he moans wanting to flip her and fuck her again. She kisses him as she guides him in her he moans as well as she does. She rides him slow at first then gradually speeds up. He kisses her passionately clawing her back with his nails from how good it all feels god you have no idea how I've missed your touch. I want this to last babe I want you she says to him between moans. He doesn't waste any time he feels her cumming on his cock he doesn't last much longer he knows he's not wearing a condom but he doesn't want her to move. She rides him a little rougher and starts rubbing her clit while on him he doesn't want her to stop rey I'm going to cum. She leans down and bites his neck leaving Mark's all over him do it please I want you she pants in his ear. It doesn't take much for him to cum in her he squeezes her against him kissing her fuck Rey I love you I love you too Ben. I'm yours


	15. Anger

As they make love the Admerial is walking down the corridors and as he walks past rens chambers he can hear them. He stops and listens and he can hear them both say they love each other and her say that she's his. He feels hurt that she has done this to the general but he doesn't want the general to be made a fool either he goes to the transmitter and contacts the general. Yes Admerial is everything okay hux asks him. The admerial drops his head no sir I'm afraid not you asked me to report any activity to you about her correct. Hux gets nervous and mad yes what happened Admerial. Sir when I was walking down the corridors heading to my personal chambers I walked past Rens chambers and heard them having sex he told her he loved her and that she loved him and she said she was his. I'm sorry sir. Hux stays quiet for a moment. Just dont confront them if you hear any other encounter by them put it in a notepad with the date and when I return I will confront them both. Yes my general again I'm sorry.  
The transmission ends as the admerial- holofigure disappears. Hux leans back in his chair on his ship rubbing his temples. He suddenly slings things off his desk into the floor and across the room ripping things off the walls. He glances down at his wedding ring and gets furious that she broke there relationship broke his heart and broke her vows. The anger builds with in him the entire time he's on this mission. While back on the finilazer Ren continues traning Rey in more than one way. One morning she wakes up not feeling herself it's a traning day so she goes and showers but cant shake this feeling she's having. She gets to the traning arena and sees that kylo hasn't arrived yet she starts with a battle droid dodging and blocking the blasts. Kylo enters watching her from the entrance you okay over there love. Rey shuts the droid off and walks over yeah I'm okay love just not feeling that great this morning. Why what's going on rey if u dont mind me asking. I don't know just been feeling sickish here lately. Come mere he says as he pulls her close to him, she stares into his eyes still mesmerized by him I love you Ben Solo I love you too Rey he says as he kisses her they forget to lock the door to the room when the admerial walks in. 

Oh I'm sorry I should be leaving the admerial says wait what's going on between you too. Rey is still in Kylos arms when the realize what just happened. Sir please don't say anything Kylo says to him I cant risk him hurting her. I'm sorry sir but I promised the general I would report anything that goes against his marriage with her. She drops her head but looks back up at kylo we need to leave Ben before he returns. I'm sorry to inform you Rey but our General has returned the mission was a success and didn't take long as first estimated. What she says as kylo still holds her in his arms. He knows about everything. Kylo gets furious and ignites his saber and slices the Admerials head off come rey let's go to my chambers where you'll be safe. Okay love. Also place your hood up while we walk to my chambers. They get down the spiral staircase when they hear hux screaming where are they I want them both found now they both have explaining to do. Rey looks up at Ben are you sure this is a good idea love I'm worried for both of us he doesn't seem too pleased the fact he is having people search for us. Let's just continue to my chambers rey come on. They hear hux getting louder with his orders rey and ren both no they are going to run into him. Rey takes his arm as they walk towards tens chambers when she starts getting sick Ren kneels down beside her holding her up are you okay all she can do is shake her head no. He picks her up and Carrie's her the rest of the way to his chambers as they thought they do in fact run into Hux. He was actually waiting at Rens chambers waiting for them to return. Hux sees them and gets furious his blood starts boiling he wants to scream and shoot ten with his blaster till he sees the condition she's in how pale her skin is and the concerned expression on Rens face. Ren sees Hux at the door but just focuses on getting Rey in there to lay down. Wait hux says softly I'm not going to hurt any of you I'm just hurt I'm confused I just want to know why is all is she okay he asks staring at them fighting back tears as h ed BBC speaks. Kylo glances down at Rey in his arms no I don't know what's wrong with her she randomly got sick couldn't stand I was bringing her here to lay her down till I could retrieve medical staff. 

Hux sighs and radios to the medical bay for staff to come to Rens chambers he opens the door as Kylo lays her down on the sofa moving the loose curls of hair from her face. She looks up and sees Hux kneeling beside her tears well in her eyes knowing she's lost him. Rey please dont cry yes I'm upset but I know it's my fault as well I'm always on missions never have time for you I need to make more time yes I know you have feelings for him I know he cares for you I know the feelings are strong but I love you always have and always will yes I know we've only done things once and yes the Admerial reported that you all was doing things again I'm hurt but I still love you Rey she stares at him the entire time I love you too Armitage I'm sorry for breaking everything she starts rambling until she's met with Armitage kissing her please just stay with me I've been hurt to much by others I'm not letting you get away I love you Rey he says as medical staff comes in. He moves out of the way and pulls up a chair to sit by her while Ren sits at her feet. They draw a couple miles of blood and start running numerous tests they hand hux the results and it comes back that she's pregnant a week exactly. She gets depressed knowing exactly who the father is. It's okay love we all three will raise the baby kylo looks up surprised that he is willing to do this general I'm sorry I fell in love with your wife she's just so enticing. Hux looks at him I know why do you think I fell in love with her she's breath taking. Here have her take these when she gets sick they nursing staff pack up and leave them alone. Nothing is said for what seems like forever till rey breaks the silence I love you Armitage I love you too Rey hux say to her. Ben I'm sorry I've caused you this heart ache you probably hate me. Love look at me Ben says as he kneels in front of her I dont hate you never will I love you yes you are the Generals wife but I'm always going to love you and hold you in my heart she just smiles at what he says hux is jealous but doesn't mind come Rey we need to be going hux says as he stands up and holds his hand for her to take. Also Ren there is a mission I need you to go on with the knights and troopers what's the location General hux looks at him Crait Ren. Okay when do we embark tonight Ren. Okay sir I'll have everything ready it's a battle the file is on my desk in my office. Okay General I'll see to it. He watches as Hux and Rey leave he's shocked knowing he going to be a father.


	16. Everything is well

It's been little over 2 years rey had given birth to a baby girl named Leia Martha Solo named after rens mom and hux's mom. They co parent equally and are happy they both love rey and there baby loves both men as her daddies the resistance is dead the first order lives on as the ultimate ruler of the galaxy 

Thank you everyone who has followed this journey more books will come just wanted to finish these before beginning another I appreciate the follows and views again may the force be with you all.


End file.
